Loon In Winter
by MaySoFarAway
Summary: Follows A Captive Path. After all that has happened, Luna Lovegood might possibly be slipping away. A certain former Professor expresses grumpily that he would rather she didn't.
1. Breathe Me

This little story follows my AU fic, A Captive Path, though I suppose it could be taken on its own, if one has simply just stumbled upon it. For those wonderful readers who followed the story, between the end of it and this one, there was a role playing game based on it, and many fun things happened while it went on. Unfortunately, a certain character died. This was some time ago, but recently, I realized that my muse for this little doomy AU universe was not at all dead, just resting. And so, this happened. I am not sure if this will be a oneshot or not, I guess we'll see! And maybe someday, my dear Luna will forgive me for everything that I've put her through.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

It was late December in Scotland, and snow was falling thick and soft from a darkened sky. The ruined castle that had once been a great school for magical learning had many refugees living within. They had repaired what they could, and set heating charms on hallways and corridors that led to areas where walls were missing, or roofs had caved in. On the lower floors, friends gathered in their meager means, enjoying each other's company and hoping that loved ones they'd been parted from were out there somewhere, surviving like them, while under the Devil's reign.

Luna had been thankful to come to this sanctuary, saving her children from being raised by her sadistic and evil father in law, the murderer of her own father. She had felt blessed to be near old friends once more, after two years of living amongst their enemy, pretending to be one of them. After the world had ended, she had married an enemy to the struggling cause of good. Though she'd been welcomed after the death of her husband Theodore, a rift remained. Her friends knew she'd had no choice. But they also could not shake the fact that she'd been living in comfort on the other side.

She was sitting alone this night, having left her twin toddlers and newborn sleeping in Ravenclaw Tower, aged and now slightly deaf Professor Flitwick keeping watch over them as he read through old lesson books. The young woman rarely got time to herself those days, her old head of house was happy to give her such. Luna fancied that he did not expect her to spend that time in the frigid cold. She was situated in what remained of the old Library. Most of the books that had been savable had been moved out of the ruins, but everything else remained mostly unchanged since the Last Battle. There were no warming charms there, and the exposed floor was covered in snow as well. Luna was sitting in the drift that had fallen over books, toppled tables, and spell-scorched carpets. She was barefoot, wearing only a thin old school nightgown.

She slowly froze as thoughts swam around her blonde head, thoughts of those she had lost, those she had loved most. Usually she did not dwell, her children needed her and there was still much to do to make the world a better place. Luna hadn't gone outside with the intention of self-freezing. She never had been quite of this Earth though, and the recent events of her short, highly violent life had left her perhaps a bit more numb to the tangible than she'd been even as a strange, loony little girl. And on this Christmas Eve these things were all she could dwell on, crouched in the snow, lithe arms wrapped around bony knees.

This was how he found her, close to midnight, half-asleep in the drift, her lips blue and her thin frame shaking. A curse in the glowing dark, and then he picked her up, marveling slightly at her lightness. She'd always been a waif when she'd been his student, yes, but after having three children while still a teenager, he'd expected her to be a bit fuller. Then again, she had been close to starving while on the run. Her abundant hair flying in his face, causing him to sputter irritably and worriedly, Severus Snape hurried her back to Ravenclaw Tower.

x

x

x

x

x

Luna was dimly aware that she was moving. The high ceilings of the castle halls greeted her vision, as did the rough black wool of the arm that was holding up her neck and shoulders. Luna shut her eyes and whimpered slightly, feeling a painful tingling in her toes and ankles.

"Such a relief to see the damage isn't terribly advanced, then." The familiar voice of her former Potions Professor met her ears. "Though it escapes me utterly as to why a young woman such as you, with tots still clinging to the apron strings, would attempt to freeze herself."

"I was not trying to," Luna replied dreamily, sleepily, "It simply happened..."

"Ah." Severus was not going to try to puzzle out that logic. There was enough logic at hand to be puzzled out, as he answered the riddle to open the Ravenclaw doors, slipping sideways into the commons with the chilled witch in his arms. He set her down in the armchair closest to the fire place, waking the coals to flaming with a wave of his wand. Luna was shaking violently by now, her teeth chattering as Severus wrapped a throw from one of the couches around her shoulders, and set warming charms on her feet, kneeling before her to rub them between his spindly hands. "Brightest and barmiest in your year," He muttered, "Nearly frozen to death..."

"I kn-know you m-must ins-sult me to c-c-cancel out your alt-truism S-S-Severus," Luna chattered, and the turn-coat Death Eater shot her a glare, which was somewhat lacking in venom, considering that he was rubbing her dainty, frozen feet. She smiled her dreamy smile, "S-So thank you."

"Don't mention it," Severus muttered again. After a moment, Luna's feet began to warm, and upon realizing this, the former professor jerked his hands away, pressing them to his coat and trying to mask his discomfort. Not as if he was disgusted by the digits themselves, but more at himself, for daring to touch her so. Severus Snape had precious little experience at touching females, least of all a former student. Still, he had an especial fondness for Luna Lovegood and for her well-being, which kept him from running off after his self-proclaimed indiscretion. "Miss Lovegood..." He paused, shutting his eyes momentarily in consternation with himself. "Mrs. Nott..."

"Luna," She hummed dreamily, turning her head away from the side of the chair, looking down at him with a soft, sad smile. If it were at all possible for such a wretched man to feel like Dante at Beatrice's feet, Severus Snape felt as such at that moment. She was only nineteen still, and this fact was betrayed on her face, except for in her eyes. The girl had known depths of passion he had not ever, and she'd known pain, which he had also. The light from the fireplace lit on her flossy gold hair, her pale skin, her pale grey eyes, and Severus began to fear, if only for a moment, that his fondness for her might exceed that of a simple protector. "Theodore is dead. Miss Lovegood is dead. I am just Luna now, Severus."

"Of course," The Potions Master cleared his throat, once again running his hands slowly over the front of his robes, a subconscious, nervous gesture. He had no doubt that she could see through it already. "Luna," Severus started again, his throat tight around the word. "I am hardly any sort of confidant," He went on, in a slightly softer version of his usual aloof, bored tone, "Nor am I any good at dealing with blatant shows of emotion," Another small smile whispered across her face, she knew this well. "But I pride myself in easily discerning the state of those around me, and a young woman leaving herself to freeze in the snow is hardly something easily missed." Her head dipped forward, her long, lank ropes of hair coming forward to shade her face, "Have you spoken to anyone since you came, regarding your husband's death?"

"No..." Luna whispered, eyes intent on her feet, which she curled up under her blanket, "Only the children..."

"Well," Severus sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, "While I am quite sure that a pair of two-year-olds and an infant can provide you with plenty of sound advice, you may wish to try someone closer to your own age?"

"Perhaps," Luna lifted her chin again, looking at her former professor for a moment, as he crouched like a great black gargoyle by the arm of her chair, "I think my peers are a bit...uncomfortable with me these days. I am sure you could understand..."

That he could. Severus had noticed, on his occasional trips to the remains of the school, that Ginny Weasley certainly avoided her old best friend most of the time, the rift between them great and complicated. But others seemed unable to talk to Luna as well, even those who were well-meaning toward her. She had, of course, been married to one of the murderers. She had lived in comfort, while they fled for their lives...at least; she had for as long as her husband's protection lasted. Old Firenze reached out to her a bit of course, and Neville Longbottom continued his longtime torch-holding from afar. And everyone took delight in her children. But other than that, Luna was held as a thing apart.

"Yes, I can understand," Severus rose, standing at her side then. He hesitated for a moment, before daring to rest a hand on her slim shoulder. "But we are very different, you and I." His tone did not change, but looking up; Luna saw that something in his eyes had. They were still dark as always, but regarding her with a softness that was but a slight change. Steel melting, if only for an instant, "I shall be apart from them forever, for the things that I have done. Terrible things, murderous, traitorous things. And rightly so, I care not for their respect..." One mutinous, evil finger reached out to brush a strand of that infuriating hair out of her eyes, "But not you. If you are guilty of anything, Luna, it was staying with one whom you loved. And in time, they will see this..." He allowed himself to take in how she looked then, aglow and so very, very strong, so very sad, so very floating off in another world, "Honestly, I pity the poor fool who could ever manage to keep himself apart from you."

And before she could thank him, he made sure that he was well on his way out of that common room.

He would check on her tomorrow though, of course.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hmmm, to continue or not...I suppose we'll see what happens! 


	2. Warmer Things

So it seems to continue! Many thanks to those who have given this story kind reviews, they are motivating things!

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

"Meh'Kissmasth!" Rodmilla Nott cried, toddling around the Gryffindor Commons waving her stocking in the air. Her aunty Ginny giggled and clapped at the little girl, before pulling her aside and helping her sort through the meager knickknacks within. For as much as Ginny felt apart from her best friend Luna, she absolutely adored her babies, as everyone did. The Nott children were tiny and innocent and had clean slates. They had no idea what Christmas had once been in the world. This was their very first in memory, and it didn't matter if the toys were repaired hand-me-downs or handmade wooden things, it was a grand excitement in their little eyes. They made everyone around them smile.

Luna watched her babies from her seat in the corner, rocking Claudette. Christmas morning was being held in the Gryffindor commons due to the size, and the large number of former Lions living in the castle. There was a Christmas Tree all decorated with paper and charmed snow, and a cheery fire in the grate. It brought back memories of when she and Ginny were quite young and quite close, her best friend sneaking her into the commons on a regular basis. Luna missed those days, though some might argue that they were somewhat coming back. After all, looking around there was Hagrid and George Weasley and Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom and his parents and grandmother, Ginny and Michael and Morag and Stephen, and a few other former students who'd been first years when the attacks happened…they were all together on this, the day when everyone was supposed to have loved ones around. Only Luna was, as ever, a thing apart.

She tried to keep in good spirits though, it was Christmas Day after all. Neville had given her a charm on a metal chain, something he'd found in the Room of Requirement that actually turned out to have been hers all along. A student had stolen and hidden it, long ago, and Luna was quite thankful to have it back. Her friend was watching her now from across the room, as she fiddled with the silver daisy charm. She smiled at Neville, unaware of how sad she looked when she did. He blushed a bit, looking down to fix his attention on her son Rodrigue, who was playing with his muchly-healed, but still child-like mother Alice. Neville was twenty years old now, Luna recalled. How was it then, that she felt so much older?

x

x

x

x

x

Later on in the day, after eggnog and cookies had been passed around and parcels had been opened, most stayed in the commons or the old dormitories of Gryffindor Tower, resting together and enjoying the cozy time, putting darker thoughts and worries from their minds, if only for a day. Luna stayed by the fire in one of the squishy armchairs, feeding Claudette, and the twins were curled up together on the couch across from her napping off the early morning. Far off in another corner, George and Neville were reading, the former out loud, as his parents listened and his grandmother knit. All in all, a very quiet afternoon. Looking down at her infant daughter, Luna had to sigh. Yes she might be alone, but Severus had been right, she had much to live for. Not that she thought overmuch about dying, not really. But she did fear she was letting herself drift off into nothingness at times. Such had been made very clear the night before.

Luna was lost in these thoughts, and did not notice that the portrait hole swung open silently, and that someone had joined them all in Gryffindor Tower, until George Weasley decided to point it out…loudly. "Oi!" He greeted in over-wrought merriment, "Happy Christmas, Professor! And here I thought you'd decided to skip the revelry!"

Severus winced slightly at the exclamation, pausing just inside the commons, a small sack in one hand. He fixed the now twin-less Weasley with an unamused look, before replying in his usual bored tone. "While your kindness leaves me bereft of words Mr. Weasley, I hardly deemed to enter this tower in the hopes of joining the festivities," He sniffed, glancing about at the decidedly crimson state of décor, "However, it would likely please you to know that I have learned, through the most agitated correspondence I've likely ever received from The Dark Lord NOT directed at myself, that your eldest brother is currently alive, well, and causing all manner of trouble for those in charge of our world."

Despite the fact that the news had come from Snape (who, though still on their side and still someone who'd greatly helped in Ginny's rescue from Voldemort, very few of them liked), everyone in the room perked up at this news. Bill Weasley had been the leader of the underground movement against Voldemort for over a year now, a movement that even the most optimistic had thought nearly impossible. He and Alicia Spinnet and Seamus Finnegan had been out there somewhere in the world, searching for a way to bring down the man who had killed so many, and rumor had it that he'd discovered one.

"What's he up to this time?" George asked, hopefully, even though he knew Snape probably wouldn't bother to tell them much. He was only mostly mistaken.

"Oh, well, along with activities sure to be detrimental to The Dark Lord's health," Severus actually had to smirk, "Apparently, upon the lighting of the less than merry giant fir tree set inside The Ministry of Magic, it exploded into a multitude of burnt nettles and fireworks, which proceeded to taint the very walls with various anti-Loyalist sentiments, sentiments which seem, currently, to be resistant to even the most powerful of scouring spells."

"Ah, my brother," George sighed, as a pleasant murmur went through the room, "Doing Fred and I proud!" He went off to tell Ginny, and the attention of the other occupants of the room seemed to be taken up with hopeful conversations about the recent news. Glad to see that he was once again forgotten, Severus surveyed the room and upon spotting Luna by herself, made his way to her side.

x

x

x

"I see that your digits seem to have recovered," He said by way of greeting, eyes inspecting her slipper-clad feet. Luna nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes, thank you again Severus…"

"No need," Severus Snape meant to lift his gaze toward her face, however, upon catching sight of her nursing infant, he paused for only a moment, before quickly averting his eyes to the wall. Never mind that Luna and Claudette were both modestly covered with a light shawl, it was still an intimate view in his mind. He KNEW what was going on under that shawl. Not to mention the complete and utter adoration that passed between young mother and tiny baby in those moments. Luna had to stifle a smile as her old professor's face turned a bit blotchy, and he cleared his throat. Noting that her baby was drifting off to sleep anyway, Luna discreetly pulled her away from her breast and adjusted her robes.

"Honestly, one would think you'd never seen an infant before, Severus." The former Ravenclaw Loon couldn't help but tease, in an even voice. Severus turned his eyes back to her face with a scowl, but she simply smiled up at him. Claudette let out a tiny yawn, turning and nuzzling against her mother's now-covered bosom, drifting back to sleep. The corner of Severus' upper lip twitched. Such a tender, maternal little moment would be enough to melt stones. Luckily for him, he was made of harder stuff…just barely.

"Fortunately, the youngest human beings ever put under my watch were 11-year-olds." He grumbled, running one hand subconsciously over his robes, his other hand still occupied with the small sack. "So you see," he went on, "All would have been quite at a loss, had you frozen to death last night."

"I'm sure someone here would know how to fix up a bottle, but yes, you are indeed correct," Luna smiled up at him still, her voice dreamy, "How fortunate I am, to have someone keeping an eye on me."

"Yes, well," Abruptly changing the subject, Severus offered her the sack in his hand, which Luna took with a surprised and inquisitive expression. "These were left in my townhouse in Paris, likely by the previous owners. Obviously, I have no need for them. I thought of anyone, you'd see to it that they were put to good use."

"…A Christmas Gift, Severus?" Luna tilted her head, inwardly delighted as her former professor visibly cringed, adjusting his collar.

"You, Luna, are still yet in possession of a singularly over-active imagination." Something that might have been the ghost of a smirk slipped across Severus Snape's face, before he moved toward the exit. "I am here for a week. I'd best not catch you leaving yourself out in the snow again."

"Yes, Professor," Luna murmured mostly to herself, as the Death Eater left the tower. Shifting Claudette on her arm, Luna reached into the sack Severus had left her, pulling out first a small rag doll, and next an exceptionally soft, small stuffed bear. The witch smiled to herself, shaking her head. "Left in his townhouse indeed," She commented in quiet disbelief. They looked brand new. In fact, turning over the doll, she noticed that it still had the tag on it. Looking down and addressing her sleeping baby, Luna grinned, "And to think, this from a man who is supposed to be a most excellent disguiser of the truth…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Writing a convincing Christmas Snape? No easy task. Hopefully it works for you as it works for me, hehe. More to come. 


	3. Silver & Cold

What can I say, my husband is out to sea and I have too much time on my hands, heehee. I am enjoying these two, utterly.

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

It wasn't as if he wanted to stay at the castle for such a relatively long time, Severus told himself. But time between visits to the refugees was far longer, and as most of them were less than welcoming, he preferred to keep it that way. Plus, the wards around the grounds were closely watched by his fellow Loyalists, if he were seen so often near them without orders, it would look highly suspicious indeed. He'd told Voldemort, when asked, that he was taking some personal time to travel, which was certainly not unheard of for the man. Though the current state of things was appalling, Severus made no secret of the fact that he enjoyed the freedom he now had to travel, and now without the pesky nuisance of fellow travelers. And a week or two was a believable amount of time to be on holiday.

He wasn't about to admit to himself that, much as the others grated on his nerves, his only source of honestly amiable company resided within those castle walls. Not that he blamed her, for fleeing from her father-in-law's house, but it certainly made it more difficult to linger in her presence when she was thusly in hiding. Not that he was admitting such things though, of course. All these things the former Professor repeated in his mind that day, as he gathered forgotten items from his old classrooms, deep in the school dungeons. Severus was there for reasons entirely practical. If he happened to be moved to keep an eye on the young widow Nott, so be it.

He didn't hear the little girl shuffle in, nor did he hear her labored attempt to climb up behind one of the long-abandoned student desks. Severus Snape was entirely oblivious to her presence, in fact, until he turned around from organizing a dusty shelf of potions to pack a few bottles away in the box on his own desk. Facing the classroom, he started just slightly, as large grey-blue eyes looked up at him from the front row of desks. How on earth Rodmilla Nott had found her way down to the dungeons, Severus had no idea, but there she was, sitting quietly, rag doll tucked firmly under one chubby arm. The man froze, first in surprised discomfort and then in silent debate. He could return her to whoever had lost track of her. However, that would likely involve picking the child up, something he'd like to avoid if he could. But he could hardly keep an eye on a toddler. Even if he had the slightest inclination, a potions room was no place for a small child.

For a time, Severus Snape and Rodmilla Nott were locked in a staring contest, until the little girl yawned, leaning forward and resting her head on her arm, still watching him from under sandy curls. Severus let out a thoughtful hum, before turning back to his task. Well, if she wasn't going to make a fuss. Not that he knew much about children, but he knew enough to recognize that this was rare behavior for a two-year-old. But then, Severus remembered who her parents were. Miss Lovegood, for all of her out-spoken oddity in school, had always been his most observant and respectful pupil. While Theodore Nott had been a very silent, very inward individual for as long as Severus had known him and his family. In fact, though Draco Malfoy had been made his especial responsibility more than once, Severus had always seen far more of an equal in young Nott. Both loners of Slytherin, both hiding dark secrets, and both highly adept at potions. The boy had carried himself with far more grace during his school years than Severus ever had though, of course.

All the while his thoughts were meandering and his clever fingers kept tracking old bottles and jars on the shelf, Rodmilla quietly watched. Severus glanced over his shoulder, lifting a brow. "You are insufferably like your barmy mother, you know." He muttered, "Finding the oddest things fascinating." The toddler just giggled, her head still on her arm, her small feet kicking back and forth as she sat on her bench. Severus continued his work, and Milla continued to watch. The Potions Master went through the usual internal monologue which formed whenever he was sorting through his stores. Alphabetical lists, what had expired, what was missing, and annoyances at the amount of dust on the bottles. Only this time, it slowly became less internal and more vocal, though quiet, as the hour went on, Severus subconsciously aware that there was someone else in the room who didn't seem to mind listening to his mutterings.

"Lacewing flies? From 1994? Ghastly." He shook his head, tossing the bottle into a cold fireplace. "Honestly, to think I expected there to be anything salvageable down here…ah, so that's where I left that Belladonna," He uncorked another bottle, and brought it to his nose, "Still viable. Excellent." And so on in this manner, for the rest of the afternoon. And all through it, not a sound or complaint from the small being at the desk behind him.

x

x

It had been just over an hour before Severus was broken from his quiet routine by the sound of heavy, hurried footsteps outside of the open classroom door. He looked over, bemused at the look of frantic worry in Neville Longbottom's pale face. "I was wondering who could be so blundering as to misplace a small child in a castle," Severus commented in a dry tone, once more glancing behind him. Rodmilla looked up at Neville with a smile, raising her arms toward him. The former Gryffindor let out a relieved sigh, walking over and picking her up.

"I had them down in the Hufflepuff commons." Neville inspected the toddler, as if expecting her to be missing a limb or something, "Everything was perfectly fine, 'til mum and dad got away from me and started quarrelling in the Great Hall…" It was common knowledge that Frank and Alice, while their health had improved by the close proximity of their son, and the familiarity of Hogwarts, were still completely mad as hatters, who spent most of their time thinking they were still teenagers. Severus turned back to his potions, shaking his head.

"While I'm sure plenty out there would find your altruism and family loyalty commendable, Longbottom," He droned, still in that even, dry tone that would never suggest to the world that Severus Snape was annoyed at someone for losing track of one of Luna's offspring, and for robbing him of his companion. Not at all, "Don't you think you have quite enough to fill your hands, without adding a pair of infantile twins?"

"Thought I'd give Luna a chance to grab a nap, she's been up since dawn," Neville muttered, pretending that his old Potions Professor didn't still intimidate him, and brushing a hand over Rodmilla's curls. Still looking ahead at his stores, Severus flinched slightly.

"Yes, well," He turned swiftly, black robes turning with him as he packed away another vial, "These dungeons are just barely suitable for first years, hardly any place for small children to be lost track of." Severus sneered, "Do them a favor and give your chivalry a bit more thorough planning next time."

Neville said nothing in return, though he did seem to go a bit blotchy at that. The young man turned to leave, and Severus happened a glance up. Rodmilla was looking at him over Neville's shoulder as they slipped out the door, her new rag doll dangling from her hand. She gave him a most appealing and kind little smile, as if he wasn't the most frightening, petulant and sour gargoyle to ever haunt the castle. Severus rolled his black eyes. Already far too much like her mother for her own good.

x

x

x

x

x

He wasn't surprised to find her outside that night, after most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts had eaten their Christmas Dinner. She looked far better than she had the night before, standing out on the snowy grounds gazing up at the stars, her foggy breath a halo around her head. Severus was returning from a quick word with Firenze regarding the wards, when he caught sight of her. He hesitated only a moment, before approaching her, wondering distantly how long he could use checking on her well-being as an excuse for intelligent conversation.

"Feet still covered?" Severus asked upon reaching her side, still maintaining a proper distance. Luna had not taken her eyes away from the clear sky, even when she'd heard him approaching. She smiled, still not taking her eyes away from the sky, and lifting the hem of her thick warm robe. Severus saw her boots, and was satisfied. His hands clasped behind his back, he glanced up at the sky as well, wondering absently if the girl were communicating with her shining relatives above. He then chastised himself for such fancy, of course.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Milla today," Luna said quietly, tearing her starry eyes away from a starry sky to smile at him. Severus put on what he thought was an appropriate scowl.

"She was hardly a bother," He replied, his tone carefully unimpressed as he went on, "Longbottom is quite the fool for you, you know."

"I have known that since I was fourteen," Luna looked back up at the stars, still smiling, "He is quite kind. But even if I were beyond the loss of my Theodore, I fear our auras were never meant to coincide as more than friends. How to tell a dear friend that, though, I have never quite figured out."

"Grating as I find it to discuss the romantic entanglements of former students," Luna gave him a sly glance at that comment. He glared back, but went on, "I find that surprising. I've observed that you seem to respond well to being rescued."

Luna's light and strange laugh echoed silvery and cold over the snowy grounds, catching Severus unawares. She looked at him with bright, almost teasing eyes. "You know me better than that," She almost accused, "As you know almost everyone better than they know themselves, though the opinions you base on that knowledge are often so very biased. You perceive." They stared at one another for a long moment, the former Ravenclaw looking deviously triumphant, and the former Potions Master inwardly grasping for an argument. He found none.

"Insufferable girl," He huffed a cloud of breath into the night, and Luna laughed again. Severus pressed his lips together, looking out over the grounds, anywhere but her face. "Yes, I know you well. I meant to be…" He winced, "Conversational. To anyone less observant, you would indeed seem to be one who awaits rescue. I know better."

"I knew you would," Luna looked back at him, wrapping her arms around her own slim frame, her lips still slightly upturned, "Theodore did indeed physically rescue me from his father, and from a very dark place in my mind... I saw it as my obligation, even before I developed feelings for him, to care for him in turn." Severus had to admit, he'd never seen the quiet, inward young man with more life in him than after he'd married Luna. She sighed, her smile fading a bit, "And if you wish to go back further, Ernie was indeed there when my father died. But I had taken it upon myself to rescue him from utter normality long before that."

"Illuminating," Severus replied dryly, and the dark would have hidden the light in his eyes from most normal people. Luna, of course, was not most normal people. "I could discern this, yes, even before you had your brats you were of a maternal sort," Luna smirked again, "One would think then, however, that Longbottom would also be the perfect subject for your ministrations."

"One would think," Luna nodded up at the stars, "And he is at times, he is after all a dear friend." She looked at Severus again, a sharpness in her smile that had rarely been there when she was a young girl, "Perhaps my aura has simply developed a fondness for those of a darker spirit. More of a challenge."

Loudly clearing his throat, Severus decided it was clearly time to change the subject. "That still does not explain your behavior of last night," He reminded her, in a mildly put-out tone. The smile drained from Luna's face, as she simply nodded, eyes fixed on the stars again. She knew he would recognize the avoidant gesture, but did so anyway.

"I suppose I have just been…tired." She replied simply, softly. She did not need to elaborate, Severus understood very well what she meant. The girl had been through more than most people twice her age, in the span of a few short years. She'd seen her mother die. She'd seen both her father and her first innocent fancy murdered in front of her. She'd spent a year servant to one of the cruelest men Severus was unfortunate enough to know. She'd found some happiness and love at last, with Theodore, even when the world was darkest. And then he, too, was taken from her, and she'd been forced to run, with three small people depending upon her. As for himself, Severus had been through his share of constant misery for the better part of his life. But he'd never known what she'd known. If he'd ever loved, it had been from afar, and that girl had married another. Rarely had he felt the singular torture of finally having something perfect all to himself, and then having it torn out of his hands. Such was the only sort of torture Luna Lovegood had known.

"Do you recall," He murmured, after a long moment between the two of them, looking up at the clear sky, "What I wrote to you, directly following your husband's untimely death?"

"Yes," The ghost of a smile returned to Luna's face, and with her long pale hair, white robes and pale skin, she looked entirely intangible under the starlight, "You urged me to draw on my pain, and the pains of my past, to become strong," She summed up the note he'd written in a few, softly spoken words, "That I might one day rely only on myself. I never thanked you properly for that, Sir, it saw me through those first few weeks very well."

"Yes, well," Severus cleared his throat, another cloud rising into the chilly air, "Well meant though those words were, I had expected one such as yourself to be able to give yourself a rest every now and then, before exhaustion had you doing such mad things as falling asleep in the snow."

"You shall not let me forget that, I see." Luna commented. The Potion's Master was unamused. Luna sighed. "I miss him, Severus," She whispered, her voice wavering. Severus Snape was somewhat taken aback. This was a tone on the verge of tears, something he'd never seen from the girl. "I feel the loss of him, as if one of my limbs has been ripped off…" Her voice wavered, and went off into some distant, other-worldly place, and her eyes went a bit glassy…

Severus Snape suddenly had a picture return to him, one that had been planted in his mind by his most unforgiving Master long ago. A lovely, russet-haired girl he'd once known, sprawled, broken, and bleeding on the floor of the home she'd shared with his bitter rival.

Surprising even himself, Severus turned swiftly to face her, grabbing hold of her shoulders and looking her closely in the eyes. Luna blinked, coming back down a bit closer to earth as her former teacher spoke to her with gravest intensity, "Then do NOT bury that pain!" He hissed, firmly, fingernails somewhat digging into her shoulders through cloak and robes. Anything to get a reaction out of her. She had described a feeling he did indeed know, just then, and the image of such a lovely being of light one day becoming as bitter as he? Was an ugly, unpleasant one, which burned against his brain like few things ever had. "You were not made to fester in pain, Miss Lovegood," He fell back on her old title, and did not correct himself. "You were not made for it. Do not fester, do not fade from this place, grieve as you must grieve!" He gave her shoulders one last, hard squeeze, before he let go, turning away quickly. Severus shut his eyes, taking a long, deep breath.

x

x

Luna stared at his back for a long time, before catching her own breath. Severus expected her to be quite put off, and hurry back to the castle, but at least he'd awoken something in her again. However, when he turned back to her, she was still there, looking at him. Only now, there were tears running down her face, and a small smile on her lips once more. Severus swallowed, trying to school his face back to a composed state. Luna was not put off. "And to think," She let out a short, nerve-releasing laugh, "Most imagine you to have no heart, Severus Snape…"

"Most would be correct," Severus mumbled, adjusting his robes, "My apologies for ah…man-handling, as it were."

"Not at all." He suddenly realized that she was standing close to him once more, looking steadily up at him, water still leaking out of the corners of those infernally luminous eyes, "Thank you…" She touched his arm, and Severus visibly flinched, staring down at that hand with most conflicting emotions. Luna bit her lip, secretly amused even as she felt such a mix of old, sad things, "And ah, thank you for buying those brand new gifts for the children, as well." She smirked, "Rodmilla has hardly let go of her new doll for a moment."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Severus replied, one corner of his lips threatening to turn upwards. Luna stepped back from him, still smirking, and still reaching up to dry her eyes.

"Of course not, how silly of me." She looked towards the castle, and then back up at him, her expression soft, and so very unguarded. Severus Snape was entirely unnerved. Barmy girl. "I should go inside. Claudette will be wanting dinner…"

Luna reached down and touched his hand once more, before turning to go. Severus watched her walk all the way back inside, her long hair caught up on the night breeze, before he turned his eyes back towards the stars, scowling up at her shining relatives. He flexed his fingers in the cold, the memory of her long fingers lingering a bit.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** 3 Reviews make happy! 


	4. A Smile That Explodes

Many thanks for the kind reviews! A note on my approach for this story, and to help explain maybe this chapter. I don't always follow set plots. Especially in stories like this, it is driven by the characters, and whatever happens around them is simply the backdrop to what is growing between them. So what might seem like daring, adventurous horcrux plot ahead? Really only concerns our leads for a little while, Bill Weasley is busy saving the world in this AU. And of course, it is indeed AU, this universe developed and grew long before Deathly Hallows and Half-Blood Prince, though myself and others who play about in it do take our cues from the books now and then when it comes to plot, and always when it comes to characters. In these kinds of stories, I only wish to explore people! Which is why, at least I think, one can follow this story without necessarily knowing all of what's gone on. The main plot? Simply our leads! And anyway, I have plenty of other, far more daring stories on the web and in the brain :D With that explained...ONWARD! 

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Rodrigue Nott was finding his game with Aunt Ginny to be most agreeable indeed. She had a picture book out, and was asking him to point to the picture of whatever animal she named. Though only two, and having hardly ever seen any animals in his short life, the boy was doing a very good job. Rodmilla opted to just sit on the floor and watch, cradling her doll in the same manner she observed her mother cradle Claudette. From the corner of the Ravenclaw common room, Luna watched all of them as she knit. Ginny had the most radiant smile on her face as she sat cross-legged on the floor, entirely wrapped up in the innocent little children. 

Not long after, Luna tucked the twins in bed and upon returning to the common room, found that Ginny was still there. It had been habit for her to come visit the twins in Ravenclaw Tower, but she hardly spoke a word to Luna. Now though, the Weasley maiden was sitting on one of the blue couches in front of the fire, gazing thoughtfully into the flames. Luna hesitated only a few moments, before gathering up her knitting and sitting down on the same couch. The two former best friends sat this way for a few long, silent minutes, before Ginny surprised Luna by breaking the silence.

"We used to knit together in this room all the time," She commented, in a voice that was thick, strong, having left her old carefree (though no less strong and independent) self behind a bit more thoroughly than Luna ever had. "Planning DA meetings. Talking about holls, home….Snorkacks."

"We did," Luna smiled sadly. Beside her, Ginny took a deep breath, before turning to look Luna in the eye.

"Look," She started, "I still don't…I mean," She pushed a hand through her thick, Weasley-red hair, "I can't ever get past it, you know?" She sighed, "I mean, I could choose to believe you when you say that Nott loved you, and that was why you stayed. Obviously, you ran for it as soon as he died, but," Another frustrated out-pouring of breath, "I can't forget that you sipped tea with the same people who were killing everyone." Ginny crossed her arms, "You didn't have to worry about a goddamned thing, while the rest of us were running for our lives. You!" Ginny's voice rose a bit, "You! You and me and Ernie and Harry and Hermione and Ron and Neville and," Her voice hitched, "We had all fought him, together. Yes I know you were put through hell with that, that, that MAN," Aeneas Nott, may he die soon and rot in Hades for all eternity, "But I thought once you escaped that you'd run, not…" Her eyes settled on the picture books on the floor, "…settle in." Ginny shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as her ramble ended, "I can forgive you, Luna-love, but I can't forget." 

"…I understand," Luna replied in a small voice, looking down at the still needles in her lap. She sighed, "I did grow to love him, but you are right, I could have run, before that. And there are other things I could say, but, I suppose it comes down to…I am not as strong as you, Ginny-sister." Luna swallowed, recalling her numb, fragile state after Theodore had married her, "I wish I was. I am strong in other ways perhaps, but, I do believe all the fight went out of me…"

"I can accept that," Ginny whispered, still looking at the floor. A smirk crossed her lips. "And anyway, you're here now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry he's dead, but, I am sorry it hurt you," Luna appreciated the honesty. It was very much like the Ginny she'd been best friends with in school, "And…well, the babies are adorable." 

Luna smiled, also looking down towards the floor thoughtfully, "Of all that is painful," She replied, "I admit to taking great comfort in the fact that now, as much as I can help it, they will not be raised anywhere near That Man's world."

Ginny didn't bother hiding the shudder that produced at all. Of everyone, she knew most of all just how deep Voldemort's cruelty ran. "Yes," She said woodenly, "I think I would have started to hate you, in fact, as those adorable kids got older and absorbed all that nastiness."

"I tried not to think about it," Luna admitted, in an almost shamed whisper. Ginny turned to look at her again, then reached over and took her friend's hand.

"Well, you're all here now," The Weasley repeated, "And you know how I felt about things. There's no reason for you to be alone." She took a deep breath, "Let's try and focus on how things are gonna go from here on out, yeah?"

Luna smiled, and nodded. She knew Ginny's opinion on Luna's life before she had arrived among the refugees, was shared by a lot of people. But she also knew that Ginny, as amazingly strong and stubborn as she was, had been hurt by Voldemort directly, more than anyone in the world had. He'd killed most of her family and made her his own personal prisoner, and those were scars on the girl's body and mind that may never fully heal. To be forgiven by her…well, Luna really couldn't ask more of the universe, at that moment.

x

x

x

x

x

x

It was a few days, before Severus found himself graced by her shining presence once more. Though the inhabitants of the castle knew him to still be there, Severus had been even more absent than usual, as far as anyone knew he was holed up in the old Slytherin commons. Luna was just beginning to think, distantly, that perhaps she should check in on her unlikely protector, when it was he who sought her out.

She was overseeing her children as they played in the remains of the Great Hall, the snow having fallen to cover the old floor through the ruined ceiling above. Bundled up against the cold, Rodrigue and Rodmilla were being taught by their Aunt Ginny and Uncle George how a snowball fight worked. Luna was sitting on one of the old benches watching with shining eyes, Claudette wrapped up close to her chest under her robes. Approaching her from one of the halls, Severus carefully side-stepped the flying icy projectiles with a scowl. Luna looked up at him with a most pleasant smile, and he felt something in his chest twist most uncomfortably. He quickly shoved the sensation aside, to focus on the matter at hand.

"I would hate to interrupt this jovial afternoon," He spoke quietly, in an almost confiding tone for her ears only, "But I seem to, regrettably, be at a loss regarding the most suicidal and insane exploits of one Bill Weasley." Luna perked up at once, her face becoming more serious, "I do believe that an observant mind who was educated in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw might be able to help me greatly."

"Of course," Luna replied earnestly, more than willing to at least try and do something productive for the cause.

An hour later found the two of them up in the Ravenclaw commons, Severus scanning through the various tomes Luna provided him from the bookshelves lining the walls. He could only tell her very carefully chosen words, regarding what exactly he was looking for. Not that he didn't trust the girl, on the contrary she was one of the few human beings he found to be of a trustworthy nature. It was rather because of his regard for her that he kept the reason for his search, and that of Bill Weasley's, quiet. The less she knew, the better it would go for her, should the eldest Weasley be caught, or Severus' true loyalties be found out. Luna of course sensed this, and did not pry, only did her best with what information he gave her. Oh what Severus would have given to have had more students in his own house with such Ravenclaw cleverness and discreet. 

"While you do seem to have a plethora of information on the woman's teachings and philosophies," Severus sighed at one point, shutting yet another dusty old book and resting it atop the growing pile next to his armchair. He reached up, rubbing his eyes, "I see precious little here regarding Rowena Ravenclaw's personal life."

"Oh she was notoriously private," Luna replied, studiously scanning her bookshelves, "She believed that her students needed only to worry themselves with academics, gossip and frivolity were needless at school. She made it a severe point to practice what she preached." Most of what had been salvageable from the destroyed library had been moved to Ravenclaw Tower, thus she was drawing from a fairly vast store of information. Yet still, it seemed Severus was not finding what he needed, "Did you know that most in the wizarding world don't even know that she and Godric were married?" 

Taking a pause in his frustration, Severus Snape's eyebrows rose. Of course, she could be referring to some long-ago, hair-brained story from her father's paper. He meant to sound highly skeptical when he said, "I do believe you just provided me with new information, Miss Lovegood." But he winced at himself. Old teacherly habits were most clearly hard to break. Luna giggled, sounding a bit like her old dotty self now that she was getting down and academic. 

"I know what you are thinking," Her old drifty, girlhood voice wafted around his ears, "But anyone can check family lines and marriages at the historical offices in Diagon Alley, if they feel like going back far enough," She paused, reaching for another book, "Well…at least, it used to be possible." Voldemort had likely destroyed them, after using them to check bloodlines before he brutally had a population systematically slaughtered. Luna shook off this thought. "Anyway. The signs are there regardless, if you know what you are looking for. Ah!" Luna pulled out an especially dusty, thin book. "I am not sure how helpful this will be, but let me show you." 

As she knelt beside his chair, Severus leaned over and read the faded leather cover, "Portraits of the Founders?" He lifted a brow. "I think we're all quite familiar with what Ravenclaw looked like."

"Honestly," Luna shook her head, flipping through the book, "You should know better than anyone the value in keen observation." Insufferable girl. Insufferable correct girl. Settling on an exceptionally old drawing of the Ravenclaw Founder, Luna pointed to the scabbard she was pictured wearing on a thick leather belt slung over her robes, "You see? The hilt of Godric's sword."

Severus frowned, peering closer. The picture was a photograph of a black and white drawing. It would take a very keen eye to pick out the shapes and symbols on the scabbard, partially hidden by Rowena's skirts, but they were undoubtedly Gryffindor. With an impressed lift of the brows, he sat back again. "Indeed." He was thoughtful for a moment, eying the picture of Rowena, drawn as most portraits of her were. Simple and unsmiling, for all of her medieval beauty. The few items on her person, with the exception of the scabbard, were the usual practical belongings of her day. Nothing remarkably magical. "I wonder," He began, "If you know of any images in that book in which Ravenclaw is pictured in an…unusually festive manner?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, before snapping her fingers and flipping through more pages. "There's a photograph of a painting, long thought lost, of the Founders at the very first Yule Ball during the very first Tri-Wizard Tournament," She explained, "This was late in their lives, you understand, just before Salazar left, when there were only two other magical schools at all in the world. Ah!" She pointed to a picture which took up two pages, a painting of the four Founders all seated at the head table of the Great Hall. Helga, Godric and Salazar all looked more resplendent than usual, while Rowena seemed mostly unchanged…only, her hair was hanging long and unbraided around her shoulders. Severus took the book from Luna, peering into the picture closely for a long moment.

"There," Severus pointed carefully to a spot in Rowena's hair, and Luna leaned close to look. The Potions Master tried very, very hard not to be unsettled by the infernal, persistent magnolia scent to her silvery blonde tresses. He cleared his throat, "The trinket in her hair."

"I see…" Luna inspected the meticulously painted silver comb in Rowena Ravenclaw's hair, seemingly set with blue gems. Suddenly, the young woman let out a gasp. Her eyes wide, she looked at Severus with a look of shock - over what, he was at a loss - before she jumped up, running toward the steps to her old dormitory, where she and the children slept. "Half a moment!" She called. 

Severus stared after her, shaking his head. He looked back down at the painting in his lap, at the trinket in Rowena's hair. He hoped his instincts were correct. But if Voldemort had imparted a piece of his spirit into an item of the Ravenclaw Founder's, such a trinket would follow the pattern Bill Weasley had described. Helga valued family and loyalty above all things, thus the family heirloom of a golden cup. Godric had been outspokenly…Gryffindor…thus his scabbard had been chosen. However, neither Severus nor Bill knew much about Rowena, but if what Luna said were true, that she favored knowledge over frivolities, her one personal treasure would be quite the secretive, safe, and appropriately glamorous Horcrux. Severus mused on the Weasley boy's reason for trusting him to help with his quest. Though he couldn't know Voldemort's thoughts, he was so very good at thinking like his Master. 

"I found it," Luna returned, exclaiming excitedly, "I never knew before, just how very valuable it was, but," She approached his chair again, opening her hands as if she were carrying a most fragile butterfly. Resting in her pale palms was the very silver comb that had once rested in Rowena Ravenclaw's hair. Despite himself, Severus' mouth fell open just slightly, his eyebrows lifting. Suddenly, knowing what was likely contained in the thing, he quickly took it from her, though trying not to seem too eager or uncouth. Luna did not seem to notice. 

"How did you acquire this?" He asked softly, holding the ancient trinket up with clever hands, inspecting it carefully. There was a slight pulse of strong magic under the pale tips of his fingers. Luna smiled.

"It was my mother's." She replied, standing before him, hands folded behind her back, "Aeneas Nott stole it from my house, along with whatever other valuables there were, when he took me." This was a sad notion, but Luna had a rather devious smile on her face. "I stole it back after Theodore died, and we were living in Aeneas' house." 

Cruel, and entirely in character for the Death Eater Severus knew. "And where did she get it?"

"Daddy told me it was his engagement gift to her," Luna did look rather sad at that, "He found it while on an expedition in Romania. She kept it locked up in her dresser most of the time, I do not recall her ever wearing it." 

Severus was quite interested in this bit of news, "Why not?"

Luna tilted her head, eying the item, "When I was little, I thought it was because it was so old, and looked fragile. Now that I have touched it myself, I know this not to be true, it is very strong. But she said once that wearing it gave her terrible headaches."

This was the sort of news he'd been waiting for, and Severus pulled out his wand, muttering a revelation spell and waving it over the comb. The item shook slightly in his fingers. Perfect. Tension eased, he relaxed into the armchair and Severus let out a rather relieved, tired sigh which mildly confused his companion. He glanced up at Luna for a long moment, thoughtfully, before asking, with only slight reluctance, "I ah, suppose the item is of incalculable personal value to you, Luna…"

"Yes," Luna replied slowly, contemplating, "However, if you and Bill have some need of it…I am sure my parents would have approved of my parting with it, knowing your current cause..."

"I would tell you more if I were able," The professor told her stiffly, by way of some sort of apology, "But I fear that would be needlessly putting you at far more risk than you are already. It is likely that this thing will be most utterly destroyed."

"And again, he proves to the cosmos the existence of his pumping ventricles!" Luna grinned, and Severus glared as best as he could. 

"You think very highly of yourself, Miss Lovegood," He was kidding no one, her old title would always remain. He stood, subtly shaking the stiffness of sitting for so long from his joints, and smoothing the front of his robes, "I am simply protecting the secrecy of this mission."

"I do so hope you are better at lying in front of Voldemort than you are in front of me." Luna was still grinning, and now that he was standing, Severus realized that there was far less distance between them. That was the sort of comment which, had it come from Harry back when the boy was still alive, would have inspired wonderfully frustrated rage. As it was, Severus barely managed a convincing scowl. He would have been lost without her help, after all.

"If you are still having delusions of friendship, more's the pity for you," The corner of his lips turned upwards, if only for a moment. Later he would blame it on his lack of sleep over the past few days, relief that he and the insufferable Weasley boy hadn't hit a wall in their search, and gratitude for her invaluable help (much as Severus Snape hated to ask for it). He reached out into the short distance between the two of them, briefly touching the side of her face, the soft tendrils of her hair brushing against his fingers. 

And then he was gone, hurrying to get the precious and evil item in his hands off to Bill Weasley to deal with.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This one felt only mildly awkward. But I find myself adoring these two. More to come!


	5. The Crane Wife

This is a short one, and one that admittedly gave me some trouble, but it had to happen...before the next part could! heehee.

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

He left the next day, far sooner than Luna had anticipated, and he did not return for quite some time. This was not abnormal of course, he was still thought to be a trusted servant of the Dark Lord after all, and such visits were risky. And she had much to fill her time, between the little ones and her peers. What with the tension between her and Ginny broken, it was almost as if the rest of the refugees living in the remains of Hogwarts were allowed to breathe easy and through her grieving, Luna was alone less often. Slowly her friends coaxed their dreamy Ravenclaw Moon-girl back into being, and her smile was seen more often, and with less sadness hiding behind it. Still, she found herself missing Severus Snape. He was a puzzle her Ravenclaw brain had yet to completely solve.

x

x

x

One day, deep into February, a game of Hide & Seek was going on at the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Neville had decided to entertain and/or indulge his parents by playing, and a rather large number of those living in the Castle also thought this to be a most excellent idea. Now they were all on their third round of the game, with Katie as Seeker. Luna had her back against a very large oak, facing the forest. Somewhere to her left, Ginny was hiding with Rodmilla in the bushes. 

Her hands splayed against the trunk, Luna felt the texture of the bark under her fingertips, and flexed them a bit. Under her white hood she was grinning like a little girl, her pale eyes bright and her ears keen to the wintery silence under the trees, broken only by the distant sound of Katie Bell counting slowly, loudly, as if she were playing with only small children. She was having far too much fun with it, for these were the sorts of moments they all waited for, in between all the worrying about missing loved ones, mourning for the dead ones, wondering how long the wards would stay in place, and when the time was going to be right, if ever it would be, to make a move against the enemy, who was so much stronger. For these brief times, they allowed themselves to be silly and ridiculous and have a good time in the simple delights. For an afternoon, there was only freezing snow and dazzling blue skies over Hogwarts and Hide & Seek.

From somewhere deeper in the woods he came, slipping unnoticed past the cruel men who waited at the wards for them to show the slightest weakness. Closer to the Castle, he also slipped unnoticed by a few hiding refugees, and was at a loss as to what they could possibly be doing…that is, until he, too, heard the sound of counting drifting through the trees on the chill wind. Severus rolled his eyes, but kept onward, another black shape drifting over white snow between black trees.

He suddenly saw her, straight ahead, arms spread over the tree behind her, her profile partially hidden by her deep cowl. Severus must have let out some small sound at the sight of her, for when he stopped, she turned her head to face him, and her small smile widened considerably, a wonderfully light sort of smile he hadn't seen from her since her loony school days. For a brief moment, he had the most moronic, fantastical notion to compare the moment to stumbling upon a pale Snow Queen in the blackest of forests. But it was only a moment, after which Severus forced himself back down to Earth. Confound it all, did the girl try and drag everyone along with her when she went floating? 

"I thought for certain we'd lost you." Luna greeted him. 

"No such luck, I'm afraid," He paused before her, frowning, "Using contractions, Miss Lovegood?"

"I fear all this time among normal people may be rubbing off on me again," The Lunarly One confessed, still smiling.

x

x

x

x

x

Some time later, the two of them were walking among the remains of the outer courtyards, and while the snow was still thick and winter would be with them for a while yet, the air was losing its chill. Luna pushed back her hood, pulling a thick braid of hair over her shoulder. Severus noticed this, mostly due to the fact that, while known for her long hair in school and then when she was married, after Theodore had been killed, she had shorn the locks to almost chin-length. Luna noticed him noticing.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Severus shook his head.

"Only marveling at the obscene rate your tresses seem to grow." He replied. Luna grinned.

"I think I grew a meter of hair over my two pregnancies…" She mused, and Severus thought that it wasn't that much of an exaggeration. He could recall more than a few Loyalist females enviously trying to recreate with glamour charms the ankle-length mane nature had blessed The Lady Nott with. "I expected it to come back much slower. Ah well, when Nargles decide to be benevolent, one mustn't complain."

There she was. Severus fought back a smirk, which served to deepen his scowl nicely. The young woman decided to sit, perched on the edge of one of the arches that framed the stone halls between wings of the Castle. Severus stopped as well, but did not sit, his restless nature wouldn't allow it. He stood not far from her though, the two of them making a rather artistic contrast in the snow. White cloak and darkest black. 

"I see that you and Miss Weasley seem to have patched things up." Severus noted, stiffly. If Luna noticed his awkwardness in trying to keep a mundane conversation going, she did not comment, only smiled that open, accepting smile of hers.

"We have, in a way," Luna replied slowly, twisting the end of her braid in her fingers, idly inspecting the toppled remains of one of the courtyard fountains, "We've decided to keep our attention on the times to come, as opposed to the times past."

"Wise," Severus replied flatly, not betraying his envy at the ability of youth to stick to such a pact. But then, in all of his years of solitude, memories of the times past were often his only company. "The children seem to be faring well…"

"They are thriving," Luna sighed happily, "I think…I believe Rod still feels the absence of his father," She admitted, swallowing. "But they are still doing so very well." If hearing this pleased Severus to hear, if only for her sake and for the way it made her face light up to talk about her children, he did not let it show. Luna looked up at him for a moment, her face holding a searching expression which Severus was not sure if he liked or not. Thankfully, she did not wait a terribly long time before speaking again. "And how goes the mysterious quest of yours and Bill Weasley's?"

"Well." Severus said simply, choosing his words carefully, "Your aid, and the item, proved to be exceedingly helpful, Luna, I can assure you of that much. I would even go so far as to venture that, for those opposing the Dark Lord's rule, things do indeed look a little better."

"Optimism?" Luna lifted a brow, "To use a cliché, who are you, and what have you done with Professor Snape?"

"Charming," Severus sighed, trying his best to look annoyed, even as he went on with, "I was merely granting permission for others to be optimistic, were they so inclined." 

"Of course," Luna carefully hid a giggle. And then, "Is there anything more I might do to help you?" She inquired. He had, after all, failed to state the nature of this visit to the Castle, which was unusual. Passing through so much territory and risking exposure was no small thing…a fact that Severus made sure to point out every other time he'd come, lest anyone forget. There had been no such thing this time. And, of course, Luna did so long to be useful, as all of those did who were in hiding.

"Though the offer is appreciated, no." Severus took a deep breath, looking down to adjust the cuffs of his robes. "I won't be staying long actually, I'll be on my way in the morning." 

"So soon?" Luna tilted her head, inspecting him closely. Severus did not look up to meet her gaze.

"Yes," He went on briskly, "I do not believe I will be able to return for quite some time, either. My Lord is…sending me to oversee work on another continent." Being the muggle scouring of the more remote areas of Australia, but he was hardly about to share that with her. She'd been a Death Eater's wife though, and already knew better than to ask. "I wanted to make sure all was in order here before I became scarce, so to speak."

"All was in order…" Luna repeated in a murmur, her bemused smirk only partially hidden by stray wisps of hair. Severus glanced sideways, meeting her gaze, and quickly looking away again.

"The wards all seem to be in order," He went on, pretending that her gentle gaze did not pierce and stick in his skin like an icy blade, "And I've salvaged what stores and personal possessions I could from my old quarters…"

"Severus," Luna hummed. The Potions Master met her gaze full-on then, at her soft command, with extreme consternation at whatever power she seemed to have over him. "Did you come to make sure that we were all alright, before you left?"

"How very sentimental of you," Severus was able to reply, at least with half-hearted snark, "Why the fate of a mismatched handful of former students, most of them insufferable Gryffindors, should thusly concern me while I am balancing far larger, more pressing worries, is quite beyond my grasp." The corners of his mouth were twitching though, and Luna smiled wider. 

"My mistake," She dipped her head once, looking up at him with bright eyes, "What was I thinking?"

"Indeed." Severus cleared his throat. And the two of them stayed this way for a moment, looking at one another. Luna at her dark Protector whom she wished to know more of, Severus at the shining slip of a girl he felt the almost violent urge to keep from harm, for whom he was developing feelings most uncomfortable. He let out a long, most unguarded and uncharacteristic (at least, for most who knew him) sigh. "Are you well?" He asked at last, in a voice barely above a whisper, stepping closer to her through the snow. 

Luna looked up at him, her smile small and her eyes still bright. "I shall be all right, Severus." She told him. Severus Snape allowed himself a small smile in return.

"And you also promise to have the presence of mind to always put on a cloak and boots, before you go traipsing about in the snow?" He asked of her, in a convincing parody of his usual condescending teacher's voice. Luna bit her lip.

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt Frooples again," She agreed with a nod. Severus bent to take her hand, daring to lift her fingers to his lips for a brief moment. 

"I will return." He found himself promising, to the shining girl sitting in the snow wrapped in silvery white, gracing him with her dazzling, wide-eyed smile. 

"I will be here…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As always, thank you for the reviews! I've been looking forward to writing the next few parts, so hopefully I'll have em up soon. Ummmm I love you all, and would share cookies with you, were I able.


	6. Scarlet Tides

This is a very ADD chapter, which goes all over the place, as Many Things Happen and Many Characters From Previous Stories Come & Go, hehehe. Worry not though, I do believe the last bit will make it all worth it. Many thanks for such kind reviews! I am glad this is being enjoyed.

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Spring came swiftly over the mountains, the snow fading into the ground, rivers and lakes, leaving new buds and green grass behind it. One wouldn't guess just by looking, that the world was in such a very bad condition. It looked as beautiful and riotously green as it always did after the winter. And with it, at least at Hogwarts, came the expected springtime restlessness, directly following the winter cabin fever. Everyone was anxious to know what was going on out there in the world, and just as the last of the snowdrifts were melting away, Bill Weasley decided to pass through the wards and let them all know.

Luna and Ginny were out on the grounds introducing the twins to the new grass and the first wildflowers, when Ginny spied people walking in through the ruined gates, up the road that led to the Castle from the charred remains of Hogsmeade. "Bill!" She shouted, running toward the three figures making their way to Hogwarts. Luna watched from afar, smiling as Ginny threw her arms around her big brother. Bill looked as if he had indeed been on the run these past years, his clothes rough and the pack on his back quite weather-beaten. At his side, his equally daring girlfriend Alicia Spinnet looked rather similar, if a lot shorter. And Seamus as well, though he was as good-humored as ever.

"Oi, Luna!" He waved, and Luna waved back enthusiastically. Oddly enough, Seamus had optimism those days that was hard not to catch, a far-cry from the fiery-tempered boy he'd been in school, "You lot got anything worth eatin'? This here pillock can't hunt for shite!" This earned him a knock on the back of the head from Bill.

"Say that to me the next time I save your sorry arse from Bellatrix Lestrange," The Eldest Weasley shot back at him. Luna tilted her head interestedly, as the party came close to where she sat.

"You've seen Bellatrix?" She asked, "So you've been in the states, then?"

"Aye," Seamus nodded, grinning, mussing his longish hair. "Can't imagine there's a space of ground we haven't been on in the past year!"

"Orla's fine," Bill told Luna, giving her a small smile, while Ginny just frowned, but said nothing. Orla Quirke was, after all, in the same situation Luna had once been in, married to a Death Eater, "She put us up for a few days, in the old carriage house on their property."

"I'm glad," Luna breathed, standing up and gathering her little ones. "But let us all go inside, you are just in time for dinner…"

"They're so big!" Alicia exclaimed, inspecting the twins. Luna grinned, as Bill picked up a very amiable Rodmilla and set her on his shoulders…

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"So it's finally going to happen." Ginny was saying that night, as they all sat at dinner in Gryffindor Tower. Bill and Alicia had explained, to what they deemed a safe extent, what they'd been up to for the past year, and that the time was swiftly becoming ripe for action against The Dark Lord.

"It'll still take some time," Bill replied, taking in the hopeful faces gathered around the fire, "But we've been all over, and I swear to you, once gathered all together? Those who survived in hiding, or who have hidden in plain sight, like Mikey did," Here he nodded to Michael Corner, who saluted in return, "Vastly outnumber the Death Eaters and true Loyalists. We just need to gather them! I'm calling everyone I can to Lee Jordan's place outside of Paris, they're getting there as best they can…"

"Voldemort was up against the entire human race, and he won." Morag MacDougal pointed out, "I want to believe this is possible Bill, really I do, but…well those are kind of depressing odds."

"Trust us, we've thought about that fact. A lot." Alicia assured her. "But that time, he only truly won ONE battle, and that was with Harry and a community who wasn't ready for the attack."

"Right," Bill nodded, "Once he had the Wizarding World, defeating muggles was…easy." He didn't need to remind them of that. Everyone in that room could remember the months upon months of screaming, of blood, of muggle armies falling useless, neighbors and families and friends dropping dead in the street, killed by something or someone they never saw, never heard. "We were the only thing protecting them, and we weren't ready for it. This time, we're the ones who'll catch him unaware. Plus…" Here he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, rough with ginger scruff, choosing his words carefully, "I can't tell you all how, exactly, as it's our best kept secret and I love you all too much to put you at risk, but…we've weakened him."

At that, every ear and eye was listening and watching with even more hopeful interest, especially Luna, who was holding Claudette close to her heart. "He doesn't know it, as far as we know," Bill went on, "But the three of us have been working with Hestia Jones and Severus Snape for the last six months now, and if we've done as well as we think we have…" The eldest Weasley could not contain his smile then, "If we get him this time, he won't be coming back. Not the way he did when Harry was a baby, or when he was fatally wounded after the attack three years ago. And when he's gone, you can bet everything that the government he's holding together with fear will absolutely fall to pieces."

There was a long silence following his words. And then, Neville Longbottom took a deep breath, unwittingly drawing every eye to his face, "So, when will we be off, then?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"You're not going." This was said with a certain finality, even though Bill was fairly certain that Ginny wouldn't listen to a word he said. He was getting ready to leave again some days later, taking with him a good number of those who'd been staying at Hogwarts. George, Katie, Michael, Morag, Stephan and Neville were all leaving, the latter after his grandmother had finally convinced him that she could look after his parents just fine. Luna might have gone, were it only herself she had to worry about, but no one blamed her for staying behind with her children. There would be plenty to do at Hogwarts anyway, as it was where they planned to send fallen comrades, should battle indeed break out. Bill would have had Ginny stay behind too, but, well…

"And why not?" She demanded, a certain item held behind her back, an item Bill was hoping very much she would relinquish her ownership of, "I fought in the last battle, didn't I?"

"Yes and look how that turned out!" Bill blurted out, exasperated. Ginny flinched only slightly, standing her ground firmly in one of the corridors. Luna was watching the exchange quietly, but thoughtfully.

"Harry died, Dad died, Charlie, Percy and Fred died, Tonks and your baby died, Mum and I went back to The Burrow, Voldemort killed her and took me." She said flatly. "Not something I'd forget quick, William." She crossed her arms, holding firmly in one hand the wand of Harry Potter. "I know you don't want to see any more of your family die if you can help it, but I'd rather die trying than stay here knowing full well that I can fight."

Bill shook his head, looking away. Luna glanced between the two of them, and then noted softly, "You know that she will follow you anyway, Bill, no matter what you tell her."

"True enough," He mumbled, and sighed. Ginny beamed.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

It was mid-June in Salem, Massachusetts. Orla Quirke-Lestrange, currently in the family way once again, was enjoying a fresh green day outside, under lilac and locust trees. Well, she was enjoying it as best she could, with her husband Rabastan away on business in London and her best friend Luna long gone far away. But Orla did have her small daughter Oubliette, who was becoming more chatty every day, and her muggle brother Quentin, who spent most of his time trying to avoid prying eyes.

At the moment, the sky was blue through the thick, blossom-heavy branches over Orla's head, while she and Oubby had a picnic under the lilac trees. The three year-old was chattering away about this and that, and her young mum was listening quite attentively. All was quiet…until Oubliette suddenly looked up into the sky with a very quizzical look, the sun lighting on her light brown curls. "Daddy?" She said quite clearly, causing Orla to quickly look up as well.

The calm day was abruptly shattered as something streaked through the air right above them, crashing onto the lawn under the locust trees. With a gasp, Orla jumped up and ran to the mess of broomstick splinters and limbs lying on the ground, finding her husband there breathing, alert, but heavily damaged.

"QUENTIN!" She screamed, as Oubliette started crying at her side, "QUENTIN HELP ME!"

x

x

x

x

Five minutes later had Rabastan lying on their bed in the house, as Orla carefully inspected him, trying to keep her panic at bay. Nothing had been broken in his fall from the sky, most of the damage to her husband seemed to be the work of a thorough hexing. "Cruciatus," Bast whispered, "From Bellatrix, the dear girl…" He coughed, and Orla swallowed nervously.

"But," She began, "Why would she…"

"They've started striking back," Bast told her, as she carefully applied salve and wrappings to his open wounds, "All over England, striking where we are weak," Bast swallowed, "As soon as Voldemort realized there had to be a traitor among the ranks, Bellatrix turned her wand on me."

And Orla knew why. Bellatrix had always suspected that her sister-in-law was impure, but more so had she hounded Rabastan for being less than violently inclined. "But," She bit her lip, nervous even as she found relief in the fact that none of his wounds were fatal. Once Bellatrix started, it was doubtful she would have stopped torturing him for anything less than Voldemort's command or Rabastan's death. "Then how did you get away?"

"Severus," Bast sighed, shaking his head, "Severus is the dirty traitor," He laughed, "Dirty traitor who stepped in and saved my life. It turned the meeting into absolute chaos and he got me on a broom heading for home."

"Oh Merlin," Orla sat down next to him on the bed, eyes wide, "What…what will happen to him?"

"I don't know," Bast shook his head, wincing, "I really don't. But I need to get you out of here…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Some days later, Luna was watching the gates of Hogwarts again, this time in anticipation of who was to arrive. Hestia Jones-Podmore, as a mother of a toddler herself and one of the few trained Healers still alive and on their side, was said to be on her way to Hogwarts with her small son, while the rest of her family joined Bill in England. As expected, most of Voldemort's followers were being called back to London as things started to happen, as Hestia had little trouble passing through the Highlands and into Hogwarts.

"Right on time!" Luna greeted warmly, finding herself embraced by a woman who'd once served her cookies and milk long ago, after her father had been killed and Luna had lived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I have always prided myself on being punctual," Hestia said brightly, turning to look behind her at the small boy in a pack on her back, and Luna noticed someone else. Coming up the road a few paces behind, leading two more small children, was Orla Lestrange.

"Orla!" Luna cried, running to embrace her friend. Orla looked less like the Ravenclaw with a sunny disposition whom Luna knew at the moment. Her hair was long and messy, her robes looked old, she was clearly pregnant, and she herself looked like she'd been traveling as much as Bill Weasley. She had a very tired looking Oubliette holding one hand, and a wide-eyed, dark-curled little boy holding the other. Behind her was her brother Quentin, who looked tired as well, but who was eying his sister worriedly.

"We um, had to run…" Orla said distantly, "I went to the first place I thought of, I knew you were here…"

"I found them on my way here," Hestia explained, setting her son Charlie on the ground. She was looking at Orla with a worried expression as well, and as she was a Healer, Luna took this to be a bad sign, "I don't think she's quite well…"

"She got hexed," Quentin said in a small voice, as Orla looked vacantly up at the school towers, "We would have been fine only she insisted on us going to get Arcturus before we left Salem." He swallowed, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus weren't home, but their nanny gave her one hell of a fight…"

"Oh Orla…" Luna hugged her friend again, tightly. Leave it to Orla to try and rescue her nephew from being raised by his own mother. Not that Luna blamed her. She looked at Quentin again, "Where…where is Bast?"

"I don't know," He bit his lip, as Luna led the party into the school, her arm still around Orla, "He was hexed for being a traitor, but he escaped and came home. He said…he said he was going back to London, and told us to hide."

"Was he a traitor?" Hestia asked interestedly. The muggle teenager shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean," He looked at his older sister, who looked back at him, "He was always kind, wasn't he Luna? I mean I know what he did, who he worked for, but he loves Orla and I never saw him do a cruel thing to us…"

"You will have a hard time selling that story to the Longbottoms," Luna murmured, sighing and leading their party towards Ravenclaw Tower, "But you are correct, I know him as you do, and I think a Death Eater having a muggle-born wife counts as treachery enough in Voldemort's eyes…"

"Oh, they didn't find out about us, they found out that someone was giving information to those resisting," Quentin shook his head, "No, Bellatrix just had a hunch and used the excuse to attack him! The real traitor to their cause was someone called Snape." At this, Luna's head shot up, her eyes wide, "He's the one who allowed Bast to escape home. Not sure what must have happened to him…"

"One can imagine," Hestia winced, "And to think I used to loathe that man…"

Luna was silent, leading her ailing friend, but a knot of panic was tying itself in her stomach.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Orla turned out to be suffering the after-effects of a particularly nasty disorientation hex, and while Hestia assured everyone that she would be okay in a few more days, it was still unsettling to Luna. The girl stared into space for long periods of time, and took a long time answering questions. Luna concluded that not knowing where her husband was and leaving her home so abruptly couldn't exactly be helping her well-being.

As for Luna, she was anxious, to say the least. She and Hestia set up areas in preparation for healing whoever got sent their way, and everyone who was still living in the castle took turns standing watch at the gates of the school. No one could apparate or portkey on to the school grounds of course, and while there were few Loyalists now watching the warded Castle, they couldn't be too careful. They did not have to wait long.

x

x

x

x

x

The morning after Hestia and Orla arrived with their respective broods, Luna was standing watch at the gates once more. It was early, summer fog moving over the green highlands like great white dragons, the grass around where she sat damp with dew. She felt sleepy, for all her worry about what was going on out there, her eyelids heavy as she watched the watery green countryside. The children were all inside, sleeping or sleepily enjoying their new playmates. Luna was free to worry, in her sleepy state, humming absently is she picked at the grass and wildflowers on the grounds. She worried for Ginny, for Neville, for Rabastan, and she worried, of course, for Severus. Later she would wonder if he could indeed sense her mood.

He managed a barely decent apparation into the woods. Stumbling through the trees and past the place he knew to be the edge of the wards, he could swear he heard music, in a voice so achingly familiar. Clutching the deep wound in his side, he forced himself onward through the woods, as much as his aching, damaged limbs begged for him to stop, to fall over, to rest. He could not. He heard her voice, faint and sweet, through the foggy summer morning.

After what seemed like an age, the trees broke before him, the grassy expanse of the school grounds laid out like a carpet. His vision dimming, he could barely make out her shape turning from watching the gate, moving toward him at great speed. "Luna…" He whispered once, before he fell hard onto his knees. As if his head were wrapped in cotton, he dimly heard her voice saying his name, felt his head fall back into her lap, a brush of white cotton against his deathly pale, gaunt cheek. Her face hovered over him for a moment, flowers twined in that insufferably long, pale hair. For a moment, he thought he saw tears in her large, bright, panicked eyes. But no, he thought, as a blessed blackness took him under, that was a truly ridiculous notion…

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Dumdumduuuuum! To come, some calm, some storm, and much interaction...what, you didn't think I'd kill him, did you? Honestly...


	7. Grazed Knees

back! I took a break from writing for a little while, as my husband and I were getting ready for another parting. Four months at sea...I am fairly certain you will be hearing from me quite often, hehe. This one is short, but full of fun I promise!

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Dear Salazar's Ghost, please tell me that I am dead."

"No such luck, I'm afraid," Hestia responded to her less than enthusiastic patient, as he awoke and spoke his first words in four hours. At the sound of her familiar voice, Severus pealed open his eyes with some difficulty, as the room he was in seemed obnoxiously bright.

"Where am I?" He shut his eyes again and asked, mentally tallying every place on his person that was still in pain, albeit dulled with what he assumed was a painkilling potion. The list was fairly long, the deep gash on the left side of his torso at the top of said list. He also deducted that he was down to his trousers, though he hardly felt as such, as his limbs and torso were almost entirely covered with wrappings.

"We're in the hospital wing, or what is left of it," Hestia eyed the missing wall to her right, but it was a sunny and warm day, summer breezes were therapeutic, and a few birds never hurt anyone. Severus opened his eyes again, squinting this time. Hestia looked to be cleaning up after some serious surgical work, setting a scouring spell on a few bloody trays and tucking away a handful of potion bottles with Poppy Pomfrey's faded handwriting on their labels. "You've lost a lot of blood…I won't lie Severus. I almost lost you there, more than once." She sighed, wiping her brow, "What the hell did they do to you? And how in Merlin's name did you get away?"

Severus shut his eyes again, wincing as various joints complained and wounds oozed afresh. "You'll want to rewrap the slashes with a belladonna and garlic infusion," He whispered, "I was opened with a series of especially ingenious hexes which, among other painful little treats, thin the blood." Hestia cursed slightly, and hastily set to unwrapping his chest. Severus made no comment, either in pain or annoyance. He turned his head and set his eyes on the nearby stone wall. He let out a sharp hiss though, when the potion he'd suggested hit his flesh and began doing its job. "Where is Miss Lovegood?"

Hestia eyed him oddly at that, but went on with her work, "I finally got her to leave an hour ago," She replied, "Refused to leave you. Only left when I reminded her that she had a baby who needed tending," Hestia smirked, as Severus winced in pain again, "Well, a literal baby." He glared, "I imagine she's down keeping the children amused right now…"

"Ah." Severus said no more. Hestia continued applying the salve, and then began redressing his chest.

"You're going to have quite a few scars…"

"What's one more disfigurement?" Severus snorted. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Pleased to see you're still the smarmy old bat from Order Meetings," She noted briskly. Severus said nothing. "You didn't answer my questions, either." He sighed.

"What did they do? Obviously, torture. Nearly all of my former peers took their turn," Severus replied shortly, "How did I escape?" Here, he visibly cringed, and not in physical pain, "Let us just say that I am beholden to Mr. Weasley, for causing more chaos. The Dark Lord always was rubbish at multi-tasking." Severus shut his eyes, as his wrappings were pulled tight. "I was left in a forgotten, bloody heap in Aeneas Nott's parlor as they went to meet in glorious battle on the streets of London, and I took my leave as soon as I could muster the strength."

"They're fighting?" Hestia paled, as she finished up with his wounds. "Right now?"

"Indeed." Severus opened his eyes, meeting her worried gaze. "Has anyone else come your way yet?" He asked, and she shook her head no. He sighed, his voice a cranky reply, "Well then, either your side is doing exceptionally well, or they were all killed in one fell swoop." Hestia rolled her eyes, and went to leave the room.

"Optimism is the best cure-all, Severus Snape." She said as she left, and the Potion's Master was almost tempted to reply that if such were true, he'd probably be in bed for a year. But that was just far too easy. And too untrue.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Waking again later that day, he felt a strange weight on his chest, above his wounds. Upon opening his eyes again, he was first greeted with the image of a flossy blonde head resting on his ribcage, and then, feeling him stir, she sat up, and Severus was greeted with the same vision that had been swimming before his eyes on the grounds. Her eyes were bright with worry, her hair still had flowers in it, and she was still wearing that white sundress. The Frost Princess in summer. He shut his eyes, sighing.

"Your flowers are wilting," He informed her, voice edged with pretended irritation at her faded chicory blossoms. The hands that clenched his arms tightened for a moment, as her lips parted in a slow, small, surprised smile.

"A thousand pardons, if they have offended you then," Luna murmured, sitting back slowly. Severus winced, feeling oddly cold at the loss of her closeness. He then realized how exactly she had been resting upon him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I am no longer at death's dark door, you realize." He said by way of chastisement, "There is hardly cause to hold vigil."

"You seem to have forgotten my abhorrent luck when it comes to the men I care for." Luna joked, without humor. Severus visibly flinched at the reminder, and at her blatant admission. He was cared for, apparently. "Allow me some irrationality?" She smirked this time, "Everyone else does."

He tried to give a short laugh, but it came out as more of a cough. Dear Salazar, he was in pain. But somehow, it had never felt like more of a relief, to still be alive. All the times he had been close, all the times he had come so near to death, it hadn't bothered him. Life had been preferable, but death wasn't a terrible option. In fact, despite his greeting to Hestia that morning, it was the first time he'd woken up from a near-death experience and only slightly been annoyed at his state of still-aliveness. "Granted," He replied to Luna, and then sighed, "Am I still the only patient?"

"At the moment," She nodded, leaning back in her chair and glancing around the half-destroyed room. Now that the day was getting later and the shadows cooler, an impervious charm had been cast upon the crumbled, spell-scorched wall. Still, it was an odd sensation, the late afternoon clearly visible from one's sick bed. "We received word from Alicia, though. The battle goes on."

"Likely will for some time," Severus nodded, eyes upon the ceiling above. "London offers both sides sufficient amounts of cover." He sighed, "I take it the majority of this castle's inhabitants are off at the fray?" Luna nodded, still twisting her hands in her lap. Turning his head back to look at her, Severus could not help but notice the gestures, though her face seemed as blank as ever. He frowned, "Luna, I tell you again, Ms. Jones," he paused, then corrected himself, "Mrs. Podmore has assured me quite thoroughly that I will, in time, make a full recovery," He said this in a rather more stern tone than he meant to, but it did cause Luna to look at him afresh, with new bewilderment. Severus went on, in his best low thrum, "You are all nerves, girl. I can understand why, given the present world happenings, but why they are being vented upon ME is entirely beyond me, even allowing for your singular irrationality." Well, almost entirely.

"I am sorry," Luna said quietly, shutting her eyes and laughing slightly, nervously, "I did not even notice…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring, unseeing, at the great hole in the wall, her pale eyes far away. "I never saw him, you know, after it happened." Luna whispered, "One day he was kissing me farewell before going to London, the next I receive word that he was dead. I never saw his body, I do not think there was much of it left, after the werewolves had torn him apart." She swallowed, "I do believe that part of me is afraid that you will not be here the next time I open my eyes. Is that not silly of me? I think it is…"

An odd mix of confusion, consternation, worry and some other strange, warm emotion twisted across Severus' face then, "Entirely silly, though altogether understandable," He muttered, "Excepting, still, why I should be your subject."

Luna said nothing at first. But the soft, sad smile that drifted across her dreamy face struck him, practically pierced him through the heart. She stood then at his side, reaching down to touch his brow, slowly brushing back the long black hair from his face in such a tender, motherly motion. Severus had to shut his eyes, press his lips together…it had been a very, very long time since he'd felt such a kind, intimate touch. "Whatever would I do?" She whispered, "If I lost such a faithful protector? One who came back to me when he was broken, though Merlin knows there are many places to hide in Europe, far easier to get to than this castle…"

"Barmy girl," He tried to scold her, but it came out in a low, strained whisper. He lifted a hand to her face, with some effort, as his arm was bandaged where his dark mark had been most painfully scorched away. Resting a hand on her cheek, he sighed, looking up as her pale eyes slid shut. "You waste your bright light on such a hopelessly dark old man…" When did he become poetic? True, he'd always been eloquent enough, but poetic images? Hardly something to indulge in. How this bright thing transformed her surroundings…

"So say you, O Rescuer From Snow," Luna smiled again, opening her eyes, hovering over him. He was surrounded by her hair, a pale golden curtain around their faces, filling his nose with the scent of magnolia, "…Why did you rescue Rabastan?"

Severus was taken by surprise at that, but still, her gaze was holding him captive. He cleared his throat, "There was no need for him to suffer as a traitor…"

"You have watched others of your fellows suffer the Dark Lord's wrath these years," She reminded him in a whisper, "And did not reveal your loyalty. Why now?" Her grey eyes somehow managed to bore through him, gently, and he wondered what power it was that dwelt within her, making him tell her the truth.

"He is married to your friend." He replied, just as softly, his dark eyes fixing her with a gaze that might have made others quiver, that said he was annoyed at her ability to make him confess to having such sentiments. Luna was, of course, unaffected. "I saw no reason for there to be another, even younger widow made, when I had the power to prevent it."

Luna swallowed, her eyes suddenly swimming. Severus was vaguely aware of the fact that he was usually highly allergic to such emotional shows, and that he was not now. He was too wrapped up in her otherworldly face, in the fact that her tears were for him. Once again he had to shut his eyes, trying to turn his face away from her. He was, of course, simply greeted by the curtain of her hair. She laughed softly, turning his face back toward hers with barely a touch of her hand, and leaning down even further. Severus' breath caught in his throat, just before she pressed her lips to his forehead. He let out a sigh of relief, allowing himself to enjoy the tender action, wickedly ignoring the fact that he hardly deserved such attention, as Luna pulled back…

x

x

…And took him entirely by surprise, by leaning down again swiftly, finding his lips with hers. Severus was far too shocked to remember the rules of the universe at that moment, allowing every nerve ending, every pore, every blood vessel to savor the sweet, sudden moment of being kissed by the lovely, kind, anciently young girl who had drifted into his view, becoming the focus of his world. Her scent was all around him, her taste just barely on his lips, dimming his better judgment…

x

x

A door opened, and she was floating upwards and away. Severus' eyes snapped open, his eyes flying to the door of the hospital wing. Hestia Podmore was hurrying inside, seemingly unaware of their activities. Her wand out, she was rushing around in a controlled panic, gathering tools and potions and bandages. "We've got more patients coming," She informed them, her voice both grim and determined.

The battle in London would be nearing it's end soon.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Do so hope you enjoy! As always, thank you all for the kind reviews, they make me all happy and stuff.

* * *


	8. Falling Slowly

I got asked recently, why Orla and Bast's daughter got named Oubliette, a French word which means "a secret dungeon reached only via trapdoor". Though it seems like there should be some really deep meaning behind it (plus, well, Rabastan is French), there actually…isn't. My reasons are actually very nerdy. In the original Harry Potter RPG this was based on, my good friend Ashley played Orla, and used for her face a very young Jewel Staite (of Firefly/Serenity fame). One of Jewel's first acting gigs was on the X-Files, playing a kidnapped teenage girl. I am a huge X-Files AND Firefly nerd. And the title of the episode she was in? Oubliette.

Am sorry this took me so long!

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Megan Jones had tried to pull her away, when she saw that He was so near. It was a knee-jerk reaction on the part of the former Hufflepuff…when the Dark Lord starts to saunter your way in the middle of a battle, it was generally a good idea to grab the person near you and start running. Megan didn't realize, however, that when the person near her was Ginny Weasley, there would be no running.

"Ginny!" Megan shrieked, when the slightly younger redhead stayed rooted to the street, as spells and curses flew 'round their heads. Not to say that Megan hadn't been showing a bravery and determination to do her mother proud on the battlefield, indeed she'd stunned and hexed plenty of their enemies, but Voldemort was, understandably, a different matter. And he was walking towards them, his red eyes fixed on Ginny, his prize, his prisoner, his trophy of Harry Potter, that had been stolen from him.

"Go, Megan." Ginny replied, her voice low and dangerous. Megan Jones was torn for a moment…but her mind was made up for her, when she saw the look on Ginny's face. Megan understood, even though she was scared for the other girl. Ginny had to do this. Catching sight of Sally-Anne going one-on-one with a Death Eater across the street, Megan rushed to her aide without a glance back.

All around a battle was waging, the True Loyalists and Death Eaters indeed vastly outnumbered by those they'd tried to slaughter. By former followers of Harry Potter, by muggle-borns and those pure who found Voldemort's new world a living horror, and even by the surviving muggles, who, knowing what had tried to completely wipe them out this time, were able to fight back in any way they could. Somewhere on the outskirts of London, the Giants and the Werewolf packs who'd once been allied to Voldemort turned, and while they were dangerous to the rebels as well, they seemed far more enticed by the thought of tearing the Death Eaters who'd patronized them apart. The battle was nearing an end.

But The Dark Lord still stood, and He and the last Weasley Female were blind to everyone else, staring each other down.

"That wand," Voldemort hissed delicately, eying the wand in her hand as he glided closer, "It does not belong to you, Ginevra. An unwise move…"

"We'll see about that, Tom." Ginny whispered through clenched teeth, her knuckles white, her feet braced apart, her eyes flashing. But it was more than simple anger, simple revenge, and simple hatred in her eyes, as she stared him down. There was a sense of finality. A sense of obligation, to finish something started by the only person she had, or ever would, truly love. A sense of pride. Things Voldemort hadn't been able to stamp out in her, no matter how many ways he'd tried to. And for a brief moment, Tom Riddle felt a strong flicker of unease…

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Rodrigue was fascinated. There was a puddle on the floor next to him in the hall, something gooey and red. He stuck out his chubby hand, poking one finger into the sticky stuff, and then lifting aforementioned finger up to his face for examination.

"No!" A small voice chastised, and Rod looked upwards. Oubliette Lestrange stood over him, shaking her head, her pigtails spinning, "That's blood," The older toddler informed him, "It's yucky."

"Oh." Was all Rod said, looking back down at his hand. All right, so apparently, it was supposed to be yucky. And now it was all over his hand. Now what? These were the types of things that made life so hard to understand sometimes.

"Rod!" Another voice called, a voice that meant all things good. Rod looked up as his shining mother rushed to him, plucking him up off the floor. Luna looked perfectly horrified to see her son with blood on his hands, though, if she stopped to look at herself, she would find that they matched. She'd spent her entire afternoon and most of the evening in the Hospital Wing, after all.

x

x

x

x

x

Luna wandered wearily back to the infirmary, after putting all the little children down to bed. For a while she, Hestia, Firenze, and anyone else who was able had been treating wave after wave of injured rebels, sent to the gate by whoever was well enough back in London. For all of their aching muscles and blood-stained clothes, the makeshift medical staff had only seen a few casualties. This was of course little comfort, as they all knew that there could still be plenty of loved ones lying dead in the streets of London. But even the reports from the most gravely injured were that things were going very, very well for their side.

"Are you feeling any better now, Enid?" Luna asked of a muggle girl, who lay in a bed not too far from Severus'. Luna had spent the better part of the night repairing the bones in both of Enid's legs, highly thankful that Hestia had given her a crash course in basic first-aid. Convincing a muggle that such was basic first-aid in their world had been the difficult part.

"Better," Enid sighed, looking around her at all of the full beds, at the half-destroyed wall. "It's hard to believe we're winning yeah, looking at this room?"

"Actually, it is not so very hard," Luna noted, also looking around, her eyes settling on a certain sleeping former professor, "Things looked far more grim the last time this sort of thing happened…"

"That's true…" Enid's memories, of course, were different than Luna's, taking place in public parks and the houses of friends. The body count was similar in both sets of memories though. "Lee still hasn't shown up yet?" She asked hopefully, sitting up and pushing golden brown hair out of her face. Luna shook her head, sitting in the chair by her bed.

"That is probably a good sign though," She assured Enid, when her expression fell, "It means he is most likely still up and fighting."

"Right," Enid tried to exude the same level of optimism, concerning her absent wizard boyfriend. "They'll all be done shortly…" She yawned, sleepily, "It's kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"Mmmm?" Luna realized that in her own state of exhaustion, she'd let her gaze linger on the still form of Severus. Enid was off in her own thoughts.

"Well I just mean," She went on, "If we win, the world will still end up the way He wanted it to, won't it? I mean, in a way," Enid looked ponderous, "Lee explained to me how magic works. Why some folks have it, and some don't. It's genetic. And now norm…" She corrected herself, "Now muggles know about wizards, and muggles are the minority. So eventually, in a few generations, the world will likely be entirely populated with magic folks."

"Why, I do believe you are correct." Luna smiled softly, "It will be a far nicer world though I think…than the one He had in mind."

"Oh, definitely," Enid yawned, settling back under her covers, "I think I'm going to catch a few now…wake me if Lee or Megan come in?"

x

x

x

x

"Surely," Luna promised, moving away as the other girl shut her eyes. She inspected a few other patients as she moved past them, pausing to exchange a few words with Laura Madley (who had been a friend to Theodore in school, and wished to know how she and the babies were doing), before moving on again. There had been a noticeable pause in the previously steady stream of injured, and as Hestia seemed to have the more serious cases well in hand across the room, Luna allowed herself a rest. Automatically it seemed, her feet steered her toward the familiar bed in the far corner of the infirmary.

"You look fair ready to rain destruction down upon us all, Madeline Usher." Severus noted in a quiet murmur, when Luna had come to stand by his bed. For the first time that day she actually looked down at herself, and found the view quite gruesome. Her once-white dress was now bloodstained within an inch of it's life, and her hair was a long pale mane of tangles. She was indeed a sight to make Poe proud.

"So I do," Luna murmured back, trying a scouring spell upon herself. It worked for the most part, but there were still plenty of faint, rust-hued stains here and there. Even cleaning charms had their limits. She sat down at his side with a sigh, resting her hands in her lap. It was only then, when all was still once more, that she recalled exactly what had transpired between them earlier. Looking back up at his face, Luna realized that Severus had probably had all the time in the world to think on it that evening. She wondered if her cheeks looked as warm as they suddenly felt.

"I was wondering when your shaky sanity would catch up with your actions," He quipped, but his voice was still low, and his dark eyes lingered upon her face, cool yet searching. But Luna surprised him by simply smiling, reaching out and touching the side of his face. His mouth twitched slightly.

"And how are your wounds feeling?" She asked softly. The Potions Master swallowed, his lips pressed together thoughtfully for a moment.

"Better." He replied. "I imagine they are not healing as quickly as other injuries of this sort might, but that was the intent." Luna nodded, moving her hand from his face to the bandages on his chest, her touch feather-light. Severus shut his eyes, enjoying the ministrations, even as he scolded himself for doing so. "You do not have to apologize for your actions earlier," He heard himself say, in a quieter version of his old teacherly tone, "Nor keep up any pretense. I know it was simply an impulse." Severus pressed his lips together to stop the stiff ramble, fixing his eyes on the ceiling.

Luna was quiet for a long moment, a pensive silence, her hands returning to her lap. And then, "You know, I have wondered something for some time now." She mused, her tone unfazed. Severus did not move a single tense, aching muscle. "How you, one so adept at concealing the truth of his emotions from most nefarious men, become so very transparent when in my presence." His gaze quickly flew back to her, his face twisted in a scowl. But Luna was only sitting there, her eyes soft and her pale pink lips slightly parted, upturned. The scowl melted and Severus had to wrench his eyes away from her.

"I would not mind finding that out myself." He grumbled, even though his eyes practically shut in bliss when her slim hand returned to his chest. "I watched you today."

"Oh?" Luna's smile widened, as she leaned forward to rest her chin on the edge of his bed. Dark circles were under her eyes, her complexion pale and tired. Somehow though, she still seemed to glow, "You are witness then! Loony lost not a single patient."

"I'll make sure to inform any skeptics." Severus turned his head, only mildly surprised at her closeness. "You are luminous, Miss Lovegood," He murmured, voice rough and low and still somehow the Severus Snape she knew so well. Perhaps it was the fact that the two of them occupied those few inches of the universe, private and contained, that let loose the words from his lips. "I must admit, if all I were ever granted from you was a last glimpse of your face, it would have still been worth surviving the torture of last night…"

"I do hope you know," Luna whispered, her throat tight, "That once this is over, and you are no longer full of tongue-loosening healing potions, that I intend to haunt your steps and kiss your fingertips and make you most uncomfortable?" The corner of Severus' mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"I am counting on it." He replied. She smiled, and moved forward at the same time he did, a few inches crossed in a whisper, their lips meeting once more.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Only twenty minutes later, a commotion started somewhere in the remains of the Great Hall, and worked its way up through Hogwarts and those who still lived there. Luna lifted her head wearily from its place resting over Severus' beating heart, her eyes fixing themselves on the doors to the infirmary. Hestia looked that way as well, as the shouts and cheering grew louder and louder. Patients woke up, lifting their eyes at the hopeful sounds. After forever and about five minutes, the doors opened and in stepped a grinning Bill Weasley, his arms full of a Ginny.

He looked like he wanted to shout, to laugh, anything as loud and joyous as the whoops and whistles coming from the crowd of battle-weary wizards and muggles behind him. But his chest was too tight with emotion, his voice strangled and his eyes full of unshed tears of joy. In his arms, the apparently incapacitated but clearly alert form of his sister stirred. In Ginny's dirty, bloodstained hand, she was still clutching Harry Potter's wand with white knuckles. Ginny groaned, almost grumpily. "Can't you get them to quiet down?" She murmured sleepily.

Bill just choked again, frozen in the doorway. At his side, a slightly singed but highly pleased Alicia Spinnet finally spoke for him. "She did it…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ummm I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you for all the kind reviews. More to come soon, promise promise.


	9. Grey

Remember kids, pre-HBP. Also, post-apocalyptic magical court dramas are different. Because I say so.

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The following months were very busy ones indeed. Much chaos had to be controlled, even as much had to be rebuilt. But there was a small blessing in the fact that many of Voldemort's followers in the Ministry had been perfectly humane pure blooded wizards who'd simply been held in his service by fear. And while a bit of resentment remained in some of those who'd lived in hiding, for those who'd stayed under Voldemort's rule, everyone more or less agreed that it was a far better plan to put all that aside, in the interest of working together to set things to rights.

That was why it was only a little over one month before Luna found herself sitting outside of the Wizengamot along with a handful of others, including Orla. The Wizard court was far smaller than it had been in the golden years of the Wizarding World, but as temporary, acting Minister of Magic, Bill Weasley had chosen its members wisely. It was a good thing he had, for they'd been terribly busy that week, making some very hard decisions. Certainly, it wasn't that hard to put away a monster like Fenrir Greyback or Antonin Dolohov, but some areas were a bit more…grey.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Are you quite sure that you have the stamina for this?" Luna looked up from her seat in the cold stone hall that cool September morning, to see Severus standing in front of her. She smiled, albeit falteringly. Luna would be testifying many times that day. Even with tough decisions, trials for Death Eaters were still quick and messy.

"I should be asking that of you. But yes…best to get all of these done in one day, I think," She murmured. Severus nodded. He brushed a hand over his court robes, only showing slight distaste at the small strips of blue here and there against the black. Even that small bit of color was out of his comfort zone. The irony that he was one of those now dolling out justice was not lost on him, or the fair maiden before him. But Bill Weasley valued his opinion and counsel apparently, something that shocked him no less.

"I shall see that you are on the stand no longer than is necessary," He muttered, with false annoyance. Luna did smirk then. She knew he not-so-secretly relished the thought of putting his former peers away.

"Thank you," She bit her lip, "How are the scars feeling?"

"Better," Severus replied briskly, putting on the ridiculous hat that he'd been carrying under his arm, and moving to go inside the courtroom. "I will see you soon."

"Good luck," Luna whispered, as he disappeared. She sat back, taking a deep breath, shutting her eyes. Next to her, though healed from her ordeal, Orla Lestrange was shaking. Luna took her friend's hand, holding it tightly. Today would be hard for Luna, but Orla had it far worse, her small, heart-shaped face pale and her nerves strained tightly. Rabastan would be tried today.

As they sat waiting while formalities went on inside, a few others joined the small gathering of witnesses, those who would be sitting in the gallery. Among them were many familiar friends, including Megan Jones. Luna waved, then frowned.

"Megan, weren't you were going to be giving testimony today as well?" Luna noted, "When they tried Antonin?"

"Antonin Dolohov is dead." Zacharias Smith said roughly, at Megan's elbow. He smirked, "Died in transit from Azkaban…complications from his wounds." Something about the look in the eyes of Megan's boyfriend as he described the death of her former kidnapper made Luna doubt very much that it had been an accident. She also doubted that anyone there felt the least bit bad about that.

And then the gallery was called in, and Luna continued to wait, comforting Orla. Sitting nearby was Neville Longbottom. The two of them made eye contact, and he looked back down at his lap with a sigh. "I really am sorry," He whispered, to Orla, "That it ended up like this."

"It's okay." Orla replied, also looking down at her pregnant lap. Luna just hugged her friend tightly, until she herself was finally called as witness for the prosecution for the first of many times. The day would start with the trial of Draco Malfoy.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"All rise!" Luna looked around the room, as Bill's voice echoed throughout. Standing behind an old, black iron cage, Draco looked pale, thin, dirty and underfed. Quite different from how she'd known him in school, or as one of her late husband's peers. Up in the gallery, his mother was crying. From her seat on the long, curved bench by the courtroom doors, Luna watched Narcissa Malfoy weeping. The woman's husband had been killed in the battle for London, and now her son was most surely headed for Azkaban. Were it anyone else, Luna might have felt bad. But she did not.

"Draco Malfoy," Bill went on, looking quite different than the big brother figure Luna had always seen him as. His hair was pulled back, and he was wearing the same somber, black court robes that Severus, standing at his left, wore. "You are hereby charged with being a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Draco replied, in a low, miserable voice.

"On the charges of repeated use of Unforgivables, kidnapping, and the direct murders of Josephine Montgomery, Elric Davies and Ernest Macmillan, how do you plead?"

"Guilty," Draco swallowed, "But only out of fear of my father, and The Dark Lord!" His plead was almost convincing. But the Wizengamot had been hearing similar stories all week. It was common practice, to call upon merit of character in the Wizarding court. Draco of course, had little of that to call on. Nevertheless, Luna soon took the stand.

"Describe for the court," Bill prompted, "The events of the evening of May 18th, 1999."

"Hogwarts had been attacked some days earlier," Luna spoke clearly, standing straight and tall in the center of the room, ignoring Draco even though his eyes were burning into her from across the room. "Myself, Ginny Weasley, and Ernie Macmillan managed to escape, and get ourselves to my home in Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny left to find her mother," Luna swallowed then, her chin quivering just slightly, "Ernie and I stayed at my house, deciding what to do, when…when the attack came to the nearby village. Both Draco Malfoy and Aeneas Nott surprised us in the garden behind my house. Aeneas Nott disarmed Ernie, and stunned me." Luna shut her eyes. "I was made to watch very closely, as Draco Malfoy performed the cruciatus curse on Ernie, over and over again, until he died."

Bill's voice once again cut through the silence that followed her words. "And what would you say was Draco Malfoy's disposition, as he did this?"

Luna turned an unpitying glance at Draco. "He enjoyed it." She said, her voice and expression blank. "He was smiling. And taunting Ernie."

"What did he say?"

Luna looked back up at Bill, her face still blank, "First, he told him that his brother and sister in law had already been violated and slaughtered," She replied, "And later, as he came closer to death, Draco asked Ernie how it felt, to know that his girlfriend would soon be a," She swallowed again, "Breeding whore."

The forty members of the Wizengamot converged in soft murmurs, as Luna took her seat again. Her eyes stared at the floor, though from his seat above, Severus watched her with a careful eye. Narcissa Malfoy's sobs carried through the room. And in his cage, Draco seethed. Orla took Luna's hand then, and gave it a squeeze.

"Draco Malfoy," Bill's voice was soon heard again, and his eyes were hard and fixed on the boy in the cage, "This court of elders finds you guilty of all charges, and of insufficient moral fiber for an appeal." The wizard paused, as Narcissa's shriek echoed through the room. "You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban." The Death Eater shouted, his mother wept, and Luna found herself perfectly unoffended by the rather biased, cavalier manner the court was being handled in.

The next trial, however, was not to be so cut and dry.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Rabastan Lestrange," Bill sounded cautious, even under his practiced tone. Luna did not think she was imagining it, either, as the eldest Weasley looked down at the older man who now occupied the cage. "You are hereby charged with being a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Rabastan said quietly, leaning heavily on the cane provided for him. He'd still not recovered fully from the rounds of crucio Bellatrix had inflicted upon him. Bill leaned forward.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Rabastan took a deep breath, glancing behind him at the pregnant young woman behind him, who was doing her best to look strong. "For the sake of my family, I appeal to the mercy of this court."

"You have been found guilty by this court before," Bill reminded him, "For your involvement in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. I highly doubt that this court will be easily convinced that you do not deserve prison."

"I only ask," Rabastan nodded, already looking quite defeated, "That those who wish to speak in my defense be allowed."

Bill knew this was coming, of course. He glanced at those around him, who nearly all nodded. "Granted," He allowed, looking down at the list in his hand. "The court calls Michael Corner to the stand."

x

x

x

"I worked for a year in the registration offices," Michael began, hands in his pockets. "Before my status as an impure traitor was found out. At the time, I was still just a clerk, moving papers around. I saw Rabastan Lestrange come in one night, a few weeks after Harry Potter was killed." Michael glanced behind him at Orla, "He had Orla with him, and her brother. I went to school with Orla Quirke, we were both Ravenclaws. I knew she wasn't pureblooded and I knew her brother was a muggle." Here, he smirked, "Rabastan had my boss write up papers for her. That she was his wife, that her family had been pure but poor, and that her brother was a squib." Michael shrugged. "I knew, my boss knew, and Rabastan knew that every single pureblooded family line was already documented by the Ministry. But nobody in that room said anything, as we all knew he'd just saved their lives."

x

x

x

"I knew I wasn't safe to keep around," Was how Quentin Quirke's testimony started, "I was a muggle, and all three of us knew it. But Rabastan kept me as safe as he could. I know it was mostly for my sister's sake, but whenever someone else decided to pick on me for being a squib, or question it, he was always the first one to defend me." The boy squared his shoulders and looked up at the court steadily, "He took care of my sister, and he took care of me, and he took care of his kids. I haven't known many people who have been kinder."

x

x

x

"Orla is one of my best friends," Luna began serenely, clearly glad that this subject was more pleasant, "I spent much time in her home, while my husband was still alive. I helped deliver her daughter. I witnessed her interactions with Rabastan muchly often." She smiled a little, "In their home in Salem, he had a garden built for her to spend her time in. He gave her everything she could ever want, and they were very happy together. When my own husband died, it was Rabastan who invited me to stay in their home, until I was forced to return to England." Luna sighed, "The two of them were exceptionally kind to me at that time. I am aware of what Rabastan's job description was, and I found it hard to reconcile with the kind man who loves my friend so very deeply. But then, ours was a world filled with such contradictions."

x

x

x

"I became Rabastan Lestrange's wife on the night Michael Corner mentioned," Orla made quite the stir where she sat, so young and so scared, so pretty and so very pregnant. She was, in fact, eight months along at that point. "I was fifteen. He moved us to our house in Salem right away and at first, he hardly saw us at all." She smiled a little, "I mean, he was busy. But when he did see me he was always very polite, and kept his distance. He said he knew I was still mourning my friends," Orla looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands, "He'd sent me love letters in school, so I knew him, but I didn't really know him as the person he really was. Bast treated me almost as if we were still getting to know each other. He was kind and compassionate…" She smiled again. "And really easy to fall for. My world was gone and there he was, offering me the world." She blushed a bit, "Things progressed…I was and still am quite in love with him. I became pregnant very soon, and when Bast found out he was so excited. He's a wonderful father to our daughter, Oubliette. At home with us he hasn't ever been anything but a loving husband and father," Here, Orla's steady resolve cracked slightly, and her voice broke, her eyes spilled over. She quickly reached up, covering her eyes. "I…I don't know what I'll do without him."

x

x

x

Orla returned to Luna's side, and the two girls wrapped their arms around each other, waiting. Luna knew Bill had compassion for the situation and that they'd done all they could. But the law was still the law, and she really didn't know how this could turn out well. Then she realized that the Wizengamot was not converging. In fact, their eyes were still fixed on the stand. Luna looked up, and realized that of all people, Severus had taken the stand. She looked at Bill, who was unsurprised by this.

"I present for the court the following evidence, which has already been examined by the court, and found to be legitimate." He spoke, his voice its usual even, low thrum, and produced a small white bottle from his robes. At the side of the stand was a great stone pensieve, which the court now kept for just such occasions. Severus uncorked the bottle in his hand, and poured the shimmering memory inside without a single change in expression. Everyone in the room leaned forward at once.

x

x

x

x

_A slightly younger Severus Snape was standing in a dark room, lit only by a large fireplace. Nearby, a dark shape was flitting back and forth, a shape which turned out to be Bellatrix Lestrange. She anxiously paced, rubbing her forearm through the sleeve of her robe. Severus, of course, maintained a perfect calm._

_"Really Bellatrix, you'll give yourself a complex…" Severus smirked privately, as if thinking that she already indeed had quite a few complexes. Bellatrix paused._

_"He's back. Ohhh he's back!" She turned swiftly, looking at a closed door nearby. "He's right in there! Oh but what, what if he's displeased with us for getting ourselves imprisoned?"_

_Severus lifted an eyebrow, "Worried? You?" He noted in a flat tone. "You, who's been rubbing it in the faces of those of us who avoided prison, that you never once faltered in your loyalty?"_

_"Oh bite your tongue, Severus." Bellatrix snapped, "Of course I shall be recognized above the rest of you," Her eyes glazed over a bit, in her ardent devotion, "I only hate to have disappointed HIM so, by being put away…"_

_"Yes, well," Severus studied his nails, not a trace of worry or deceit showing on his face. Luna found herself amazed by the perfect mask as she watched. "Of all of us lessers, I am sure you, Rodolphus and Rabastan have little to worry yourselves about."_

_"Ha, Rabastan…" Bellatrix snorted, tossing her head, her matted mane of black hair tossing with it. "Rod and I will cover for his silly little brother of course, but you and I both know how terrible he is at getting his hands dirty!" At this, Snape looked vaguely intrigued, but Bellatrix hardly needed any further prompting. "He did his time for his part in things." She smirked, "He was the fool boy who offered to 'keep watch' while Rod and I did the messy work of destroying the brains of the Longbottoms." She threw back her head and laughed, "He kept watch! Oh he can pull a schoolboy prank that may or may not end up in someone getting killed, but actually taking out his wand and cursing a mud-blood to death?! I fear that's beyond our squeamish little Bast!" Bellatrix laughed for a few more moments, and then sighed, "Oh Salazar…he's got a better head for planning than Rod ever had, of course, that's really the only reason I haven't told Our Lord how utterly useless he is."_

x

x

x

x

x

The memory faded, and Severus looked back up at the court. "The night this conversation took place was the night after The Dark Lord's return." He said, and now held up a wand, "This is the wand of the accused, which he surrendered upon capture. I believe that, upon inspection, the only Unforgivable found to have been cast by it will be the Imperius, if that." Severus took a deep breath, "Though he may think himself responsible for such deaths, he did not even cast the Imperius on the wizards who performed the 'blood cleansing' exterminations in the camps he was sent to oversee. And for my part, though I have witnessed him duel and I have witnessed him swear loyalty to The Dark Lord, I have never seen him kill another human being." He glanced about the room once, "Which is more than I can say for many who stand in this room as free men, myself included." He stepped down.

The Wizengamot left the room then, Rabastan's wand in Bill's hands. As their inspection proceeded in another chamber, those in the gallery and on the witness bench all began speaking in quiet murmurs. From his place in his cage surrounded by guards, Rabastan was silent, his eyes lingering on his wife, who sat, small and hopeful.

As for Luna, she was in slight awe at that moment. She could not recall Severus ever being one to speak up for another. But then, of course, he had lived in constant awareness of The Dark Lord, his only pressing priority being self-preservation. With Voldemort most definitely gone for good, perhaps he was finally allowing himself some altruism? She smirked to herself. Stranger things had happened.

After a very long half-hour, The Wizengamot finally returned, taking their respective seats high above the rest. Luna and Orla both tried their best to read the faces before them, but could not. They looked neither grave nor pleased. Rabastan leaned forward to hear his fate, and the two women in the gallery who were most anxious held hands tightly, as Bill cleared his throat, looking down at the paper in front of him.

"In light of new evidence on matters past and present," He began, and Luna idly noted how scripted and un-Bill-like he sounded. Clearly, though he was working hard to lead in the rebuilding and he made a very fair judge, he was anxious to find someone better suited to such a formal position, "And after honest testimony on the character of Rabastan Lestrange, this court has seen fit to grant leniency." Orla slumped with relief against Luna, but Bill was not done. "Though from all that can be gathered, you have done no direct harm, you still swore your allegiance to The Dark Lord and oversaw the killing of many." He sighed, and suddenly sounded a lot more like the Bill Weasley they all knew, "It's a very grey area. So at the end of it, we've got to look at where you ultimately swore yourself. And because of that," Bill sat up straighter, "This court is hereby sentencing you, Rabastan Lestrange, to ten years in Azkaban, effective one week after the birth of your next child. Until such time, you will be held here in the Ministry."

Rabastan nodded slowly, smiling softly in acceptance of his fate. Behind him, Orla choked on a sob, leaning on Luna once more. Rabastan turned, bracing his hands on his cage as it slowly sank below the floor again, his eyes locked with those of his wife. Orla wiped her eyes and looked right back at him, managing a small, brave smile. It was less than she'd hoped for in her best of dreams, but far more than they'd thought possible.

x

x

The court took a break for lunch.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

That afternoon Orla and Quentin went back home to Oubliette, but Luna had to stay through two more trials, as she was needed for the final one of the day. As evening approached and most of the other witnesses left, done for the day, the last defendant was brought in, and Luna could feel her skin begin to crawl. He was tall, thin, and utterly seethed with evil. Luna realized with shock, though, that he looked far different than he had when he'd been her father in law. Aeneas Nott was considerably less groomed, looking shabby and filthy in prison robes. But most noticeable of all was his decided lack of a right arm, and right eye. Most of the right half of his face was covered in scars. He was a frightening sight and yet, somehow, he held himself with defiance. Aeneas was not one to be defeated.

"Aeneas Nott," Bill began, severely. "You are hereby charged with being a Death Eater. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Aeneas replied silkily, smiling slightly. At the very sound of his voice, Luna felt nauseous.

"On the charges of the (documented) murders of Alexander Lovegood and Christopher MacMillan, the rape and murder of Media Chambers, Adele MacMillan and Gabrielle Delacour, the kidnapping of Luna Lovegood, and the torture of Merlin knows how many more, how do you plead?"

"That was all me, yes," Aeneas nodded, his tone bored, "Guilty." Even as her skin was crawling, Luna breathed a long sigh of relief. He offered no defense whatsoever for his actions, thus she didn't need to testify. Aeneas received his life sentence with a snarl, and then his cage was sinking once more. But he turned as it did, looking Luna right in the eye before he disappeared. "I'll be back for my grandchildren one day, wench." He hissed, before he was gone.

As soon as she was able, Luna left that room far behind her.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh Anus, we knew you'd never be allowed to die. Worry not, the next chapter will have fluff...er, well, as much fluff as one can really manage with Snape, anyway :D Also perhaps some werewolves soon. Thanks for the reviews! My friends are wonderful.


	10. A Reason

HOLY CARP AND COD! Update-age! Yes yes, the muse didn't die for this, only went to sleep for a bit. And I'm not neglecting Nomad either, I've just had a sudden burst of creativity, and I missed these two so much. So! A brief chapter of fluff now, a longer one full of (entirely expected, this is Snape we're dealing with) angst a bit later. To everyone who's still reading, I love you :D

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Oh I do believe

In all the things you say

What comes is better than what came before…

~ Cat Power

x

x

x

x

In the white farm-house on the Otter River, all of the windows were lit warmly for the first time in three years. The outside looked a bit shabby and overgrown with vines and roses, but it was still entirely livable. Luna had quickly reclaimed her father's house, she and Lotty, Theodore's loyal house elf, working hard to repair what small hurts neglect and abandonment had inflicted upon it, and now it was finally complete. Now her children were to grow up in the same home Luna had. It was a comforting thought, especially after the long, unsettling day she'd sat through. Nothing compared to home.

This was not to say that it was an easy transition. Rodmilla and Rodrigue Nott had changed homes so many times in their short lives already, and leaving Hogwarts had been the hardest change for the toddlers. While Luna had been repairing the house, they had stayed at the Burrow with Ginny, Orla, and their broods. And now they were adjusting to yet another move though, even if they did not remember it, Luna swore to her children out loud that this would be the last for a long time.

"Oubby?" Rod asked that night, his eyes full of tears after a particularly disagreeable bedtime. Luna sighed, tired but unable to keep a smile off of her face at such an adorable little one-word question.

"Tomorrow," Luna promised her son, tucking him back into the small, toddler-sized bed she'd recovered from the attic. "Oubby and Aunt Orla shall come visit us tomorrow." This seemed to appease the boy, and he snuggled into his blankets sleepily, clutching his stuffed bear tightly. Across the room, Rodmilla was already asleep in her own little bed, which Luna had transfigured from her father's old one. The room that had formerly belonged to her father had been transformed into a child's room, with pale green walls, mostly hand-made toys scattered on the floor, and the more frightening of his supernatural photos packed away. Luna figured that Alexander Lovegood would not have minded at all.

Once she was reasonably convinced that no one would be sneaking out of their beds Luna floated back downstairs, her signature long sundress swishing around her bare feet and jangling anklets. With a wave of her wand, she set the dinner dishes to washing themselves in the sink, and then sunk down into one of the freshly dusted couches. A warm, late-summer breeze was blowing through the open windows, the trees and the grass and the rose bushes were whispering pleasantly, and Luna felt herself drifting off to sleep.

And then, of course, someone started crying. Recognizing the sound as the bewildered wailing of Claudette, Luna rose with a sigh, climbing the stairs again and entering her own room to pick up her baby daughter. It was odd, she realized, walking into her childhood room and seeing a crib in the corner, along with her paintings and newspaper clippings and Ravenclaw trinkets from her school days. She did not have long to ponder on this fact. Claudette would not easily be consoled, and not wanting to wake up the twins, Luna carried her downstairs.

"What has fair little maiden so distressed, hmm?" Luna queried, to which Claudette simply pouted up at her. Pulling out her wand again, the young mother waved it towards the old record player in the corner of the sitting room. As one of Alexander Lovegood's dusty Grateful Dead records started turning, Luna rocked her daughter in her arms, walking back and forth across the hardwood floors, singing along. For a little while, the baby contented herself by wrapping her little fingers around her mother's pineapple earrings, before slowly starting to drift off to sleep again.

x

x

x

Luna was still singing, sunshine and daydreams on her lips, when someone cleared their throat behind her. She spun around, eyes wide, then nearly collapsed with relief when she saw who was there. "God, Merlin and Ra, you scared me half to death." She whispered. Claudette slept on.

"Then let us be thankful I did not do so twice." Severus joked dryly, shutting the front door behind him He fixed Luna with a severe look, "You don't have any wards up yet."

"Ginny was going to help me put some up tomorrow, twas never my specialty," Luna tilted her head, as Severus scanned the inside of her house, scowling while he hung his cloak by the door.

"Yes, well," He shook his head, obviously not impressed by her flippancy, "I do not like the thought of you staying here alone and unwarded." Luna fought with a smile.

"You can scold me in a moment," She murmured, "After I put her back to bed." Luna turned and climbed back up to her bedroom, gently laying Claudette back in her crib. When she returned downstairs, she found Severus checking the stability of one of her windows, before closing it. "I was enjoying that breeze."

"Too many individuals have died in this house," Severus said firmly, before he had time to catch himself. He paused, shutting his eyes in a wince. But when he turned back to face her, Luna had a rather dreamy smile on her lips.

"Do you truly think that I had forgotten that fact?" She questioned, her tone amused, "Two parents and one boyfriend. Oh, and also two goldfish and a cat," Luna did frown then, looking away, "Why did Aeneas kill Lucian as well? I never understood that." She shook her head, her expression smoothing again, "I hardly hold it against the walls." Severus let out a frustrated sigh.

"I cannot believe I must spell this out for a Ravenclaw," He said through clenched teeth, though he could sense the triumph in her smile as he spoke, "After today especially, I am worried after your safety."

"I know," Luna said softly, moving forward and kissing his cheek, "And I'm ever so thankful." His scowl almost instantly melted into simple consternation. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Severus responded, stiffly, as she swept away to heat the water. Uncomfortable, he glanced around the place. It could have passed for a normal old farm house of the style, if it weren't for the over-abundance of strange knick-knacks cluttering every surface, the photos of oddities hanging on the walls…at least the walls that weren't lined with shelves upon shelves of unusual books, some even Severus hadn't heard of before. As she prepared their tea, Luna noticed him standing there awkwardly, inspecting a photograph on the wall. Blurry "proof" of Snorkacks. She giggled softly.

"You can sit down, you know," She hummed, and Severus paused, as if caught in the trap of her silvery voice. Without a word he slipped gracefully into the sitting room, setting himself on the very edge of the old couch. The thing had been upholstered with bright red and plum Indian silks, tiny mirrors stitched into the embroidery. He thought it suited her, insufferably whimsical as he found it. His eyes were drawn back to the nearby bookshelf though, studying the titles. Some of them were quite absurd, of course. Histories of peoples who never existed and conspiracy theories galore. But a few caught Severus' especial attention.

"You've an original edition of Hob's Incantations?" He couldn't help exclaiming, carefully pulling out the ancient tome. "I was under the impression that only three were ever printed…"

"You would be correct," Luna smiled, floating into the room with her hands full of tea-tray. She set it down on the small wooden table in front of the brilliant sofa, before taking a seat at the opposite end. "One resided under lock and key in the Hogwarts Library, one was kept by The Ministry, and one belonged to my mother," Luna grinned in response to her former teacher's incredulous look, "She was the last of Hob's descendents. Until I was born, of course. I recovered it from Nott Manor last week."

"I was not aware," Severus murmured, almost in awe. He reverently began looking through the pages, scribbled upon by one of the greatest spell-writers the Wizarding World had known. Luna yawned.

"You may borrow it if you like," She offered, reaching up and pulling out the comb that had been holding her hair up. Severus glanced back at her, in time to watch it all tumble around her shoulders, down to her waist. When he did not reply, Luna bit her bottom lip in a pensive manner, feeling a bit self-conscious as his black eyes lingered on her tresses, his expression unreadable. "…Or you could leave it here, and come back to read whenever you wished to…"

Carefully, slowly, Severus set the book down on the small table before them. He folded his hands together, his spindly pale fingers tightly locked for a long moment. "I think…" He said slowly, in a strained tone, as if working very hard to keep something under control, "That I would like to come back." He turned back toward her, and Luna gazed at him quizzically, in a rare moment of being unable to read him like a book. Severus let out a frustrated huff of breath, pressing his lips together for a moment before speaking again. "You look beautiful this evening."

Luna smiled, slowly, resting her head against the back of the couch and regarding him fondly, "Why thank you, Severus Snape." She hummed, and he shut his eyes, once again seeming to be working his hardest to keep something at bay. It did not take her long to puzzle out the nature of this sudden awkwardness, on his part. For the past weeks there had been much looming between them, but there had also been rebuilding and trials and other such unpleasant tasks. There had been no solace, no quiet for them to dwell in, they'd seen each other whilst passing in halls, or in formal meetings. However, as of that day, her monsters had been locked away and her home was set to rights and for the first time since she'd lived at Hogwarts, the two found themselves able to breathe…and also alone, together.

"Luna, I do not do well, addressing sentiments, which I am sure does not surprise you," He spoke again, softly, the tension slowly leaving his words as he did. Luna met the dark eyes that searched her face steadily. "I have no scruples in expressing, fervently, my regard for your safety, however, I fear that," He paused, self-consciously tugging on his cuff, "At expressing any other sort of regard, I am woefully inept."

"I don't mind," Luna whispered, her voice like a warm vapor, wrapping around him. He scowled at her sharply, his eyes guarded, his jaw set sternly. She only smiled. "You sound as if you are issuing a warning, Severus."

"Oh but I am," He replied darkly, though the look he gave her was entirely free of venom. Only disgust, with himself, "You will discover me to be most disappointing in all things sentimental. I have spent decades sneering at sentimentality, avoiding physical contact and altogether despising the marital happiness of others." He sounded much like the man who'd been her teacher as he said this, "And though I…I care for you a great deal, Luna," Severus swallowed, that stern set of his jaw wavering a moment, "I fear that you will find me quite inferior to the passionate young man who once held your heart."

"Not going to work," Luna murmured, chidingly, as she shifted forward on the couch, her knees brushing against his leg as she leaned up, kissing his cheek. Severus cleared his throat.

"What isn't?" He grumbled, even as she started trailing little kisses along his jaw line.

"Your attempt to hold me at arm's length," She replied against his pale skin, her breath warm, causing his mind to wander most dangerously indeed, "You know I already know you," She grinned at his small gasp of surprise, when her breath moved over his ear, "You know that I see only you, you ever so mean, tormented, brilliant, insufferable, and entirely passionate man that you are…"

"Why…?" He turned his head toward her, and his whispered question was swallowed as her lips very suddenly and very insistently crashed into his. Whatever Severus had meant to ask was utterly lost to him then, as her lips pressed and parted against his, her hands grabbing the front of his waistcoat, pulling him close as she slid alarmingly onto his knees, her knees resting on either side of him on that ridiculously brilliant couch. He thought to protest…for nearly two seconds, before Luna completely dissolved him, running her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Severus kissed her back then with a fervor, burying his hands in her long hair, hair he'd ached for so long to touch at his leisure.

Luna finally pulled away, gasping for air, but he only bent forward to kiss her throat, loathe to waste one moment of being granted access to her before one or both of them regained their senses. Luna tilted her head back, still clutching him to her as he reached down, touching her bare ankle where the lace of her hem met her skin. She grinned, letting out a breathy giggle which caused Severus to let out a most distressed groan, pulling her mouth back to his. She sighed, lips parting, and feeling her slim form all around him, pressed against him, the taste of her on his tongue, Severus was quite sure he'd never felt such euphoria. He wanted it…wanted her…as he'd wanted precious few things in life before.

And it was that thought that stilled him, caused his hands to freeze. Luna pulled away, confusion all over her features as she regarded him, saw the suddenly tense line of his shoulders, the apprehensive, guarded look in his dark eyes. Luna licked her lips nervously, her breathing still uneven, her pale blue dress rumpled, and his eyes shut. "Severus…?"

"I cannot," He whispered, willing his hands away from her form, gripping the edges of the couch cushions. "Luna, what affections I do possess…they have never been gentle," He opened his eyes, nearly undone again at the nearness of her face, "It is not exactly a word one would ever use to describe me, in any light." His upper lip twitched, without humor, rather put out by this sudden rush of honesty but only adoring her more for causing it, "The things I care for are often violently removed from my life and I have, in turn, been known to violently guard them. I've no experience at treating someone with tenderness…"

"Suits me fine," She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips, and he felt his blood begin to simmer again. Amazing, he thought in a daze, how eyes as pale as hers could hold a look so dark and tempting. "Besides, I do not think you could ever truly hurt me," She brushed a hand softly along the side of his face, before biting her lip, a devious sparkle entering those eyes. "Unless, perhaps, I asked you to…?"

Well, this was certainly a side to his ethereal Dulcinea he'd not seen before. Severus thought, perhaps, at a later date he would wonder how he'd missed it. At the moment however, he was far too caught up in kissing her, clutching her to him, indulging in her. Her hands were in his hair, her legs straddling him, and he was quite sure he could die then a happy man. But, of course, fate had a cruel sense of humor.

x

x

x

x

"Mummy?" The delicate fairy voice was very soft, sounding very far-off, but it stilled both of them abruptly. Luna's gaze shot over Severus' shoulder, over the back of the couch, rather relieved to see no one standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked back at him, smiling ruefully even as his face turned blotchy.

"Merlin's law," She murmured, pressing a soft, brief kiss to his lips before disentangling herself. Standing up, taking in his disheveled, mildly mortified state, Luna grinned. He didn't return the gesture, but a rather smarmy look returned to his face, which was of course the Severus Snape equivalent. "Do not go anywhere," She hummed, walking around the couch, touching his arm. Leaving the sitting room behind and standing at the bottom of the stairs, she looked up to see her daughter Rodmilla standing at the top, rag doll tucked firmly under one arm.

"Bad dream," The three year old sighed, once her mother had climbed the stairs and lifted her up into her arms.

"I'm sorry, love," She crooned, kissing her daughter's forehead and sweeping her back to her room. Rodmilla snuggled into her embrace, as Luna walked her around the room a few times, mindful of the still-sleeping form of Rodrigue.

"Who's here?" The little girl asked, sleepily, and Luna paused, smirking.

"Just Professor Snape, Milla…"

"Oh," The toddler yawned, her eyes drifting shut. "I like him."

"Me too," Luna stifled a giggle at the sheer oddness of a toddler finding the former head of Slytherin to be so agreeable, instead humming for a few minutes more, until Rodmilla was fast asleep in her arms. She bent gently, laying the little girl back in her bed, and pulling the pink and green quilt (one that Luna's own mother had made for her when she was ten) up to her daughter's chin. "Sleep sweet," She whispered, kissing Milla's forehead before leaving the room, slipping back down the stairs.

x

x

He was still in the sitting room, still seated on the couch, perfectly composed and once again leafing through the book on her table, as if nothing had happened to undo him. Luna grinned, crossing her arms and standing by the armrest closest to him, watching. He did not lift his eyes from the pages, his face perfectly at ease, impassive. It was as close to conventional humor as one ever got with the man. "I was almost sure you would have fled into the night…" Luna noted at last, earning herself a brief upturn of one side of his mouth.

"Luna, I have faced Dark Lords, Werewolves, Dementors, and Bill Weasley after four months without giving himself a proper bath," He spoke without looking up, "I rather think I can handle the mortification of having nearly been caught snogging someone's mother." Luna winced, and at that, Severus did look up, the ghost of a real and true smirk on his lips, "And you are ever so appealing, when you are that particular shade of crimson."

"Charmer, you," She murmured, then moved around the couch, standing at his side between the table and the cushions, and reached out to brush his hair back from his brow. He sat up a bit, shutting his eyes for a moment and simply enjoying the feel of her hands.

"I should return to London," He said quietly, and her hands stilled.

"Should you, then?" She bent down, kissing his forehead, her own long hair brushing against his face as she did. Severus sighed, a long, regretful thing.

"Yes," His voice was firm, even as he let himself get lost in her ministrations for a moment, "I am required at the Ministry later tonight, and," He cleared his throat, "I am quite sure that, if allowed much more time in your presence, I'd never leave."

"I do not think I would mind…" She noted, her voice a drifty sort of thing.

"Yes, well," Severus cleared his throat, standing. Luna's eyes were drawn upwards as he did, fixed on his face. She reached up, smoothing the front of his waistcoat in a mirror of his most familiar nervous gesture, and his throat tightened for a moment. He also reached out, brushing a hand lightly over her hair. "I will drop in again, of course…"

"You'd best," Luna grinned, pressing a light kiss to his lips before pulling him toward her front door.

"You have my word," He said, his voice low and solemn, his eyes unable to hide their softness, looking at her. At the door, she took down his long dark cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders herself, closing the silver clasp with slim pale fingers. Luna reached out when she was done, wrapping her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his chest, where supposedly a heart actually was present and beating. He had to smirk, even as he was quite shaken by the gesture, "Found it then, did you?"

"I think so," She said, quite seriously, "I may have to do further research to prove my theory of its existence."

"Take all the time you need," Severus bent down, kissing her soundly, lingeringly, before pulling away and sweeping out of her door.

Luna smiled, crossing her arms and leaning against her door frame. She watched as he apparated away, and then sighed, looking up at the night sky thoughtfully. A full moon was shining brightly. Her smile widened, pleasant thoughts crowding out the darkness in her mind for once. Someone started crying upstairs again, and the Moon Girl slipped back inside, shutting the door, the smile never leaving her lips.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Squee. Severus is a difficult fellow to write on his most canon days, throwing him into a romantic situation is like wrestling a werewolf to the ground, not that I do such often. Er, the Snape-romance-writing, not the werewolf-wrestling, I wrestle werewolves all the time. Anywhoot, Reviews are cherished :D I'm going to go work on some angst and bickering now.

x

...writing Luna bickering, also on par with wrestling werewolves. Perhaps also the Lock Ness Monster, she's got a mean backstroke.


	11. Into The Dark

I realized I'd made a mistake in the last chapter, the twins are two, not three :) I intend to write a ficlet describing what, and how, exactly, Antonin Dolohov died. Mostly for my friends Blev and Kati, and not really plot-important here, but it will be referenced. Anyway, enough of this babbling!

* * *

x

x

x

You made me smile today

You spoke with many voices

We travelled miles today

Shared expressions voiceless

It has to end

Living in your head

Without anything to numb you

Living on the edge

Without anything to numb you

~ Sia

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

He had been in rather good spirits for the rest of the evening, at least in relative terms. He wasn't quite as stinging as he usually was with his fellows at the Ministry, and even refrained from insulting Bill Weasley more than twice, which left the younger man rather gob smacked. Severus Snape had simply swept into work, signed what papers needed signing, dropped by Rabastan's cell to let him know that his wife, children and nephew were still residing well with Miss Weasley, and then returned to his townhouse.

It was when he returned to those rooms, to the dark house he'd filled with books of dark magicks and dark objects, that the doubts finally had the power to surge through him full-force, leaving him staggering in his cold front parlor.

What in the hell DID he think he was doing?

Severus growled at his own inner voices, but they were old friends and thus, persistent. As he sank into the armchair by his fireplace, the barrage continued. She was too young. She was much, much too young.

But even as the thought passed through his mind, he knew that it was a weak excuse. Luna had turned twenty that summer, true, but he'd known for a long time that her spirit was far older, had known that since the moment she first took a seat in his classroom, nine years earlier. All he was doing by acknowledging her age was picking the most obvious, and least relevant of their differences.

She had children. Appealing, thankfully non-meddling children, but children nonetheless. Severus groaned, covering his face with his hands. Luna was divine and all good things that he was not, and he was quite sure that he would happily die to see that no harm ever came to her again. But where could anything further possibly go? Her children would grow to loathe the great bat, as all children inevitably did. And it would only be a matter of time before Severus' more obsessive tendencies toward affection manifested themselves, and then he would no doubt drive her away.

As he had done to Lily, his oldest and perhaps only friend…

No, this could not continue, that was certain, or so he told himself as he stared miserably into the cold fireplace. He may have adored her beyond all logical reason, may have wanted to keep her under his protective watch for all the rest of his miserable days, but she could not be his. Severus would not allow her to be, would not allow himself to hold her in his arms again. He would only corrupt her, as he did all things pure, or he would drive her away with his insufferable ways.

A smaller, softer voice gently reminded him that she'd never had a problem with his more exasperating traits before. He would not let himself listen to that voice, of course. Or if he did, he silenced it with the fact that Luna simply hadn't had time to realize what a monster he could truly be.

Severus was quite sure that he loved Luna, and as such, he would stay away.

x

x

x

x

x

----

x

x

x

x

x

The following day found Luna at home, this time with a menagerie of visitors from The Burrow. As she and Ginny worked to set up wards around Luna's house, Orla sat on a blanket on the grass, big and pregnant, watching Claudette while the toddlers ran rampant all over the lawn. Orla's brother Quentin kept an eye on them, making sure they didn't wander into the woods or near the riverbanks. They made quite an idyllic picture, the lot of them. Oubliette, as the eldest, was leading Rodrigue, Rodmilla, and her cousin Arcturus in a rather wobbly game of duck-duck-goose, and got very exasperated when the two-year olds couldn't quite manage to remember the rules.

"They're so adorable," Ginny sighed, grinning as she watched Luna cast the warding spell she'd taught her. "You'd…well, you'd never guess, would you?"

"That one or both of their parents were Death Eaters?" Luna smiled also, pleased with her work, "No, you wouldn't." She was thinking especially of Arcturus, Bellatrix's son. He was a quiet little boy, but other than that, she couldn't possibly imagine a sweeter, more normal child, save perhaps her own son. But then, she was biased.

"I've been thinking," Ginny said slowly, moving on to the next corner of Luna's property. "I mean, there are a lot of kids out there now without parents, yeah?" Luna nodded, interested, and her best friend went on, "Well, I'm supposed to be this great war hero now, and everyone's expecting me to do all this important stuff, but that's not me, I'm not even all that sure I want to be up in front of people, like Bill. And I don't think I'll ever want kids of my own, I can't even fathom being with any bloke, not any more, I can see the path of my life and I just don't see it going there again, not after Harry, and what Tom did to…" She caught herself rambling, and shook her head. Luna didn't mind of course, they were used to each others' quirks, "What I'm saying is, I think I'd like to open up a home. A nice one, nothing mangy like those horror stories you used to hear about foster homes. I mean a real proper home, for kids who don't have parents, and maybe also the girls who were forced to…you know. What do you think?"

Luna smiled, repeating the spell again, not speaking until she was done. There was a time, six months ago, when Ginny hadn't been able to speak to her at all, and Luna herself hadn't really known what to say. Now they were helping each other out, and it was wonderful. "I think it is a grand idea," Luna said with enthusiasm, "We want these children to grow up loved, otherwise…well, otherwise, we are just the people who killed their parents, aren't we?" She sighed, looking up at her house, "And the girls…well," She swallowed, thinking of Media. Her old dorm mate, the only one of them who'd been kind to her in school, had been married off to Luna's father in law…who raped and murdered her. "I think I'd want to help you, if you like."

"I'd love that," Ginny smiled at her friend, a real, genuine smile, and Luna smiled back. Behind them, the children were giggling and laughing.

x

x

x

x

"Oooh," Orla called out, pointing, "I think we've got company!"

Ginny and Luna looked the way she pointed, down the road that led to The Burrow. A small group was walking towards them, and Luna recognized them right away. One was Hestia Jones, her son Charlie strapped to her back. At her side was her daughter Megan and a little bit behind them walked another girl, a little taller than Megan but just as brilliantly red-headed, willowy and carrying another small boy. It took Luna a moment before she recognized the girl as Bianca Dunstan…the last young wife of Antonin Dolohov, before he was captured. She was younger even than Orla…

"We thought you'd be here!" Hestia called out, waving. "We dropped by The Burrow first, but nobody was home. You could've left a note, Miss Chosen One."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't horrendously reckless!" Ginny beamed in reply, hugging Megan when she came close. Bianca hung back from the rest, though the little boy in her arms squirmed to be let down.

"Hullo, Bianca," Luna said softly, and the girl started slightly, looking at Luna with large eyes for a moment, before blinking.

"Oh, hullo Luna," She said softly, letting her burden down at last. The little red-headed boy hovered near her legs, looking up at the other adults shyly. He looked about Oubliette's age. "This is Andrei. He is my stepson now. Is he not a darling thing? He's my boy-doll!" Bianca said driftily, not unlike the manner in which Luna spoke as a young girl, but this tone held the undercurrent of true mental damage. Luna felt her heart break for the girl. "I'll take him to meet the others!" She took Andrei's hand and led him over to where the children were playing, while Luna and Ginny both looked at Hestia at the same time, their eyes full of questions.

"We don't think she'll ever recover," Hestia said softly, reaching up to take off Charlie's carrier, so she could let him play as well, "At least not fully. Antonin did a number on her, mentally and physically. We're just happy she's as stable as she is."

"It's my fault," Megan whispered, watching Charlie run off to play with the rest of the brood.

"Don't say that," Ginny said sharply, before Hestia had a chance to. Megan shook her head.

"Okay so, I didn't do anything." She amended, crossing her arms, "But I'm still the reason he got all obsessed with redheads, right? He kept marrying and murdering replacements, all because he couldn't find me!"

"Not. Your. Fault." Hestia said plainly, pulling her daughter along with her as she made her way to where Orla sat on the grass. "You didn't make him a sadistic bastard, he always was one."

"And now he's dead." Ginny said flatly, sitting down cross-legged on the edge of the blanket, "So we don't need to worry anymore."

"Who's dead?" Orla asked, looking up, "Well, other than…lots of people?"

"Antonin Dolohov," Luna murmured. Orla swallowed, her eyes on the grinning, red-headed boy who was tumbling about on the grass, while his young stepmother giggled like a little girl.

"Ah," She whispered.

"So," Hestia said briskly, scooting over to Orla's side, "How's the expectant mother today, eh?" She proceeded to take out her wand and check Orla's vitals, asking her questions, while Luna and Ginny looked back toward Megan.

"Who's Bianca staying with?" Ginny asked.

"Us, for now," Megan replied, laughing a little bit, "Ironic, isn't it? But it's weird. Even with him gone, it's like I want to protect her from him. Both of them," She swallowed, "Merlin, I mean, can you imagine how he might have raised that kid?" She shuddered.

"How's Zach?" Luna asked, softly. Megan shut her eyes for a minute.

"He won't talk to me," She replied, "He won't tell me what happened…and sometimes I want to know, so . But most of the time I don't."

They didn't say anything at that, Luna just put an arm around the other girl and they watched the little children playing for a while. Oubby was bossing Arcturus and Rodrigue around, but they didn't seem to mind. The former was used to such things when it came to his cousin, and the latter simply thought the sun rose and set with the little girl. Charlie, meanwhile, was teaching Rodmilla how to hunt for toads in the tall grass. As for Andrei, he eventually left his stepmother watching clouds on her back, toddling over to where Claudette lay in her bunting, studying the infant intently. "Baby," He proclaimed solemnly.

x

x

x

x

x

---

x

x

x

x

x

Luna did not hear from Severus for a week, though in the past month, that had not been unusual. He'd been extremely busy at the ministry, while she had been busy rebuilding her home, but she had thought, now that everything had calmed down somewhat and especially after their rather heated tryst, she would hear more from him. But a week passed, and not a word. Luna rationalized that things were still hectic at the ministry, but even so, it was not like him to not send her a note, asking after her well-being.

During that week, she helped Ginny hunt down a suitable building for her proposed family shelter in the mostly deserted streets of London. They found a large old stone affair in what had once been a very posh muggle neighborhood, not too far from the settled areas in and around Diagon Alley. With a little help from her brother, Ginny soon found herself the owner of the place, and right away she and Luna began cleaning it up, warding it, and getting it ready for multiple residents, most with small children. It would take some time, but before the week was over and another had begun, Ginny had more people interested than she had room for, and she had to claim the empty house next door as well.

Halfway through that second week, Luna sent Severus a letter. It was a simple note, asking after his well-being, work, and when she might see him again. By the end of the week, she'd heard nothing back, and was contemplating a visit to his ministry offices, when Orla went into labor.

x

x

x

x

"He's beautiful," Were the first words out of Orla's mouth, when her son was placed in her arms. Antoine Lestrange had ceased his squalling, and now snuggled against his mother, seeking warmth and dinner. Orla giggled, even in her exhausted and rumpled state. She looked up at Hestia, her midwife, hopefully, "When can we see Bast?"

"Not until you're a bit better," Hestia laughed, "You gave birth ten minutes ago!"

"He only has a week…" Orla murmured, looking down at her newborn son. Beside her, Luna took her friend's hand, giving it a squeeze.

x

x

x

x

Mostly due to the fact that the young mother wouldn't give them any peace, Hestia and Luna brought Orla to the ministry the very next day. The older woman had healed Orla as best she could in so short a time, but still insisted on a wheelchair for much of the journey. Orla didn't mind at all, in fact she wanted to stay as close to the ministry holding cells as possible for Rabastan's last week, before he was shut away in Azkaban for ten years. She wanted him to have as many memories as possible of his new son.

Luna held Oubliette's hand for most of the trip through the levels of the Ministry For Magic, until they reached the holding cell where Rabastan was living, not far from the court room. Then she kept back, watching as a guard led Hestia, Orla, Antoine and Oubliette inside. She stayed long enough to see the bright look that came over Rabastan's haggard face at the sight of his family, before the door closed on them. Luna knew they'd be in there for some time, and so she made her way back to the lifts. She had a visit of her own to make.

x

x

x

x

x

---

x

x

x

x

x

Severus was holed away in his dark office, reviewing the details of the latest census. His office was a mirror of his house, his old classroom, his teacher's quarters…wherever he spent most of his time, the place took on the dark features of its master. Old books and dim lighting and at least the basic potions at his ready disposal. It was not unlike how he was with people, or so he thought. Sooner or later, if they spent too much time in his presence, they either became like him or were repelled entirely.

On his desk was the note Luna had sent to him, held flat by an empty bottle of wine, one he'd drained not too long after reading her delicate, even script. Severus hadn't factored that in to the equation, when he'd resolved to keep his distance, that she would seek him out. It was such a foreign thought, a beautiful young thing actively seeking him out. It had taken him by surprise, and he wondered how her could have been so foolish as to think this would be easy. Indeed, even as he thought this, she was blindsiding him again.

x

x

x

He was standing in front of his desk, leaning on his hands against the rough wood, when there was a light rapping on his door. "Enter," He said dully, fully expecting some young aide of Bill Weasley's, come to gather some parchment or another. Instead, Severus turned to see the object of his torment slipping through the door, all white and lightness where the room was black. She had a small smile on her face, and he felt his throat go dry.

"You are not an easy man to track down," She hummed, gliding toward his desk. Severus froze, standing straight and trying his hardest to exert some amount of control over his thoughts. As usual, her presence made it extremely difficult, and he still did not know why.

"The ministry offices do tend to be a bit of a labyrinth," He said coolly, and for a moment, confusion crossed Luna's face as she took in his tone. Severus cleared his throat, "I heard news of young Mrs. Lestrange. No doubt you are here with her?"

"Yes," Luna said slowly, her eyes searching his face. "They are having their family hours, so I sought you out." Taking in his expressionless state, a frown creased her forehead, "I've neither seen nor heard from you in two weeks, Severus…" She crossed her arms, her stance firm though her eyes had softened, vulnerable and curious. An ache started to form in Severus' chest at that look, one that threatened to break his façade. He contemplated some half-hearted excuse for a few moments, before tossing that train of thought aside. She always saw through his excuses, and he did not wish to lie to her. Not to Luna.

"I thought it best," Severus turned away from her, once again resting his hands on his desk, his fingers brushing her letter, "To put some distance between the two of us."

"Oh you did, then?" Luna tilted her head to the side, more amused and still rather lost, as opposed to annoyed, "I do understand that perhaps…perhaps I moved things along a bit too quickly," She blushed, Severus could hear it in her voice, and he winced at how badly he wanted to turn and see that appealing color stain her cheeks, "But did it not cross your mind that perhaps I might wish to have a say in such matters? You could have spoken to me, not…"

"You are not seeing me clearly enough!" Severus cut her off, all but shouting at the wall behind his desk. Behind him, Luna was suddenly very still, her eyes wide. After a moment, she took two steps forward and rested a hand on his shoulder, biting her lip when he flinched.

"I mean that I cannot pursue this." He said after another long moment, his voice a perfectly calm, cool sound. "Though my regard for you is no small thing, we are most clearly not compatible." Luna recoiled, pulling her hand away as if his shoulder had burnt her. Severus knew it was not so much the words he was saying, it was his tone. She could discount his words easily enough, but he'd never spoken to her this way before. He could have been reading a bank statement for all the passion his words held. "I shall continue to keep careful watch after your family's well-being, as that regard is so persistent, but from now on it must be from afar, Mrs. Nott."

x

x

x

x

Luna winced, her eyes downcast. For a moment, one long, dreadful moment he'd almost convinced her that this was that easy for him. But then she glanced upwards, at the man in front of her, his back towards her, and she shook her head. "Look at me."

Her dreamy voice had cracked. Against his better judgment, instead acting on some primal instinct that wanted to prevent anything from harming her, from causing her to weep, Severus spun around to face her. Luna's eyes were swimming and her face was set with such a look of hurt, he could have hexed himself. His façade broke down completely. "Luna, I…"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She begged of him, resting her hands on his chest. Severus tried to back away from her, only to be trapped in place by his desk. "To me? And how in this or any universe are we incompatible?"

"I would destroy you," He found himself whispering, his face somber and unguarded under her pleading gaze, "All that I adore in you would be slowly blackened, in my presence." He swallowed, shutting his eyes against the tenderness he saw bleeding from hers, "I would hold you jealously to me, you would recoil, and eventually flee, your heart grown bitter to me. That is the way of things."

"You know me better than that," Luna whispered in reply, but Severus only shook his head.

"Give me time," He joked, bitterly and without humor, "I destroy even the longest and most faithful companionships, given enough time."

"So is that it?" She glared, her voice suddenly sharp. Severus was taken aback, his dark eyes widening in surprise. Certainly, she had always been resilient, but scolding? He'd never known her to be that at all. "The man who told me to be strong, who inspired me to not let grief or darkness take me under, is now dooming himself to loneliness before I've even had the chance to love him properly?" He was still shocked silent, both at her sudden uncharacteristic show of anger and now at her choice of words, and so she went on, "Yes you can be cold, and distant, and gloomy as all hell. But you are also thoughtful, attentive, passionate," She swallowed, her anger fading as quickly as it had sparked, "A wee bit maddening too, which is always a wonderful trait in a man…"

"I am cruel!" Severus finally found the will to shout, more at the quiet voice in his head than at Luna, the voice that urged him toward her, that loved her all the more for seeing such things in himself. "Is that really the sort of man you want near your children? Oh they are indifferent babes now, but when they are older, will they not despise the great old bat skulking after their mother, as schoolchildren despised him for years?"

"Yes, you've always been a bat," Luna shot back evenly, even as some ridiculous part of her thrilled at the implications of his words. That if he was granted her, he'd keep her for years. "I'd be pleased for them to have such a strong-willed soul in their midst. One who would protect them, even if he was not of a parental disposition." He meant to protest again, but the gentle pressure of her hands on his chest silenced him, "Yes you are often harsh, and have done the dark deeds required of you, but for the last twenty years, were they not for the cause of good?" She pleaded, and he was under her spell utterly, "When have you ever been willfully cruel?"

He did not even realize that she'd gently pulled the words from his mouth, not until just after they'd fallen, "The last time I loved another."

Luna's eyes widened, and Severus felt he could willingly drown in their pale depths. She was shocked, he could see, but she did not move away. If anything, she inched even closer to him, the hem of her robe brushing against his shoes. "Tell me," She whispered, and under her spell as he was, Severus could not refuse.

"She was my dearest and only companion, as a child," He murmured, shutting his eyes. We chose…different paths. She married another. I went along a dark, and purist way. The wrong way," Severus swallowed, "The Dark Lord meant to kill her family. I begged that she be spared. I cared not for her child, or her husband. When he would make no such promise I…" Here he paused, knowing that Luna would put the pieces together, yet unable to stop himself from telling her, "I went to Dumbledore. I begged him to protect her. He scolded me for my cruelty," One corner of his lip turned upwards, remembering the obsessive pleading of his younger self, "And so I asked for all three of their lives. He protected them." Severus opened his eyes, looking down at Luna, whose lips had parted, her expression pained. "Until he could no longer. The girl I loved…died for her son. A son I, in turn, protected for as long as I could. A son who died in battle, three years ago."

"Harry…" Luna whispered, and Severus nodded. "Harry's mother, Lily…" She bit her lip, and Severus looked down, away from her, away from the hands that once more pressed against his chest.

"So you see, Luna Lovegood," He murmured, "For as much as I care for you, I would not see you so ruined…"

"Rubbish," She gasped, and his gaze flew back to her face. Her eyes were full of tears, but she was looking at him, steadily, "I don't know what sort of man you were then. But you said it yourself: You went the wrong way." Luna moved her hands from his chest to either side of his face, brushing back his hair as she did. He in turn looked on her with shock, "But you came back. Because you loved her, you came back. You protected Harry, and even after he was gone, you, you took care of us," The tears were spilling over now, and Severus still stood, transfixed, "Perhaps you will always be of a dark spirit, but nothing in you is cruel. If that were true, you wouldn't have protected the survivors of the war. You wouldn't have fought on our side. You," She swallowed her tears, laughing now, "You wouldn't have picked me up and carried me out of the cold on Christmas Eve."

"Luna," He began in a whisper, his voice brimming with apology, but she kept right on going.

"No, I don't want to hear another word out of you on the subject," She whispered back, standing on her toes, still holding his face in her slim hands, "I love you, whether you like it or not, and I'm not going to let the man who loves me back keep himself from me."

His arguments died on his lips then, suddenly unable to fathom why he thought he could keep himself from her. Severus did the only thing that seemed proper then, bending down to meet her waiting mouth with his own, sliding his arms around her and kissing her with all the passion he'd been holding at bay, pulling her off of her feet. His hands tangled in her hair, her hands clutched his robes, and it was some time before either saw fit to come up for air.

"Say you trust me," She asked, breathlessly, her breath mingling with his. Severus nodded slowly, reaching up to brush her long pale hair back from her face with long, clever fingers.

"I shall attempt to keep my self-loathing at bay," He replied, with a rather wry smirk, "Though I am now not quite sure why I thought my venture to stay away from you would be any sort of success…"

"You were the one who told me, once," Luna reminded him, looking down, playing with the many black buttons of his jacket, trying her best to imitate his dour tone, "That you 'pitied the poor fool who could ever manage to keep himself apart from me'." She grinned up at him, "That was you, wasn't it?"

Severus scowled. "I do not sound like that." He paused, and then a sigh, "Yes. That was me."

"I thought so," Luna leaned upwards, catching his lips again. Severus knew that soon he would make some comment about the utter gracelessness of snogging in a public building, and later she would have to leave with her party, and soon this moment must end, to be picked up at a later date. But for a few long minutes, he let himself get lost in the prolonged moment, the prolonged ecstasy of being under her spell. This lovely, infuriating slip of a young woman who loved him for the bitter old bat that he was.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** :D More to come! I shall put a link to the soundtrack in my profile, for those who like such things! I cannot write without the proper music, it feeds the muse.


	12. Everyone Is Someone's

Yay more! This is a short chapter, somewhat, at least compared to some of the others. But it has some fun emotional bits, including some mild smut, finally ;) Personally I find mornings after to be incredibly romantic, I've written them more than once and I blame Vladimir Nabokov for that fact, entirely. Plus I thought a big porny love scene would definitely take the reader out of the story, much as we love them. Which is why I chose to do things as I did, I feel it works with the overall tone of this fic much better than a full-on smutfest. That said, onward!

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

You've got to choose a wish or command

At the turn of the tide, is withering thee

Remember one thing, the dream you can see

Pray to be, shake this land

x

x

We all do what we can

So we can do just one more thing

We won't have a thing

So we've got nothing to lose

We can all be free

Maybe not with words

Maybe not with a look

But with your mind…

~ Cat Power

x

x

x

x

x

x

Seven days passed in London, and Orla Lestrange spent nearly every waking hour of them at the Ministry. The guards grew lax when no one official was looking, and even let her spend the night a few times, recovering from her delivery curled up next to her husband. It was hard for them to stay cold-hearted, watching the former Death Eater play with his children, wrap his wife tightly in his arms, hoping that his family would keep him in their memory. However the inevitable could not be put off, and as promised, one week after the birth of his son, Rabastan readied himself for yet another decade in Azkaban.

"Perhaps they'll grant me a suite this time," He tried to keep his voice light, as he readied for his transport from the cell at the Ministry to his proper prison. Luna was present, keeping the children occupied as Orla and Bast embraced their last few moments together. "After all, they no longer have Dementors guarding the place," He went on, as Orla reached up to shut the clasp on the new, plain black robe she'd gotten him, "Perhaps they've improved the food as well!"

"You don't need to be perky for my sake," Orla whispered, looking up at him, standing on her toes. In the corner, holding a napping baby and an Oubliette who was quietly looking at a picture book, Luna tried to make herself unnoticeable. She couldn't help watching, though, the love that passed between the highly unlikely couple was a lovely and bittersweet thing to see.

"No," Rabastan murmured, "You'll no doubt have many kind souls looking after you, in my absence." He sighed as she finished with his robe, reaching down to play with her wavy, kitten-brown hair. "You've made me so happy, Orla…"

"Don't say stuff like that," Orla choked, shaking her head, "Don't say goodbye like this is the last time you'll ever see me." She took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "This isn't goodbye. This is see you later. I'll be waiting for you."

"Ten years…I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't," Bast murmured, but Orla just shook her head again.

"I love you, and you're my husband, and I'm going to wait for you." She said firmly, though her voice wavered with oncoming tears, sounding like strong-willed young girl she'd been at Hogwarts when Luna had first met her. Rabastan smiled, slowly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," He replied, "And you'll be the best thought in my head, I promise you."

Not long after that the guards came to escort Rabastan to his new home. Though she had been prepared for this moment, Oubliette still began to sob as her father was placed in irons, and Bast did his best to console her, kissing her cheeks and telling her that he loved her, and to be a big girl. Luna carried Antoine near, that Bast might kiss his son goodbye as well, and then there was only Orla left. The two stared at each other for a long time, a thousand things passing between them without words, before one of the guards reluctantly cleared his throat. Rabastan bent to kiss his wife one last time, lingering after, whispering a promise. "I'll come back to you."

"I'll be waiting." Orla whispered back. And then he was gone.

x

x

x

x

x

x

---

x

x

x

x

x

Soon afterward, Luna helped Orla move into one of Ginny's houses. By rights, Rabastan's eighteen year old wife was now the owner of all property held in the Lestrange family name (at least until Arcturus turned seventeen, and could claim his parents' portion), but for the time being, Orla simply did not want to live on her own. So as September slowly turned into October, she put the homes in America up for sale, locked up the family manors in England, and moved into a small set of rooms Ginny gladly put aside for her.

"Thank you for the help," She told Ginny quietly, as she helped her unpack. Orla was of a very subdued nature those days, and understandably so. Those around her simply did their best to support her. Even if some of them had no problem whatsoever with her Death Eater husband being locked away, it was hard not to feel compassion for his young family.

"Don't mention it!" Ginny said brightly, setting up the crib with a wave of her wand, "I'm excited to have people here! Hestia's agreed to be our on call Healer too, and Bianca will be moving in tomorrow…I'll be glad for the sane company." There was a time of course when Ginny had harbored a bit of resentment for Orla, and others like her. But time had taught her that dwelling in the past just wasn't productive, and some people had been hurt just as much by the war as she had been. Ginny was all about the future these days. True, it was an easier mindset to stick to now that Voldemort was gone and they were setting the world to rights again, but that didn't make it any less genuine on her part.

"Are you sure you do not mind watching the small ones tonight?" Luna asked for the hundredth time that afternoon, sweeping through the half-unpacked room in a flurry of lovely blue robes on her way to the loo. Ginny laughed.

"Of course not," She assured her friend, "I'm going to have toddlers underfoot twenty-four-seven soon anyway, I'd better get my practice in now." Ginny paused in her arranging of the crib, looking over her shoulder at her tall blonde friend, who was uncharacteristically studying her reflection in the loo mirror. "You know, as your best mates, we really shouldn't have to ask this, but are the rumors around the Ministry true?"

Luna glanced behind her, meeting her friend's bemused gaze. She sighed, "I have found the lost soul of Eddie Izzard in my kitchen cupboards, where he managed to survive the entire war on canned goods? Nay, that one remains ever and always false," Luna grinned, "The one about myself and so-and-so? …yes."

Orla giggled despite herself, and Ginny shook her head, "Luna, I swear, you've always had the weirdest taste in men." The Weasley Maiden proclaimed, "You never pick the even slightly normal ones. Snape. Theodore. Ernie. Stephen…"

"Ernie and Stephen were not all that abnormal, were they?" Luna tilted her head, ponderous.

"Ernie collected bags of half-eaten Every Flavor Beans," Ginny reminded her flatly, "He had a cat named after a dead Greek, and hair that defied gravity."

"And Stephen," Orla added, a small smile gracing her features, "…well, he just married Morag, that right there should tell you enough."

"Do you expect any less of me?" Luna swept back into the room, pretending to be exasperated with her friends. Taking in Luna's pretty dress, new robes, and giraffe earrings, Ginny shook her head, grinning.

"Nope," She stated.

x

x

x

x

x

x

----

x

x

x

x

x

x

Severus was awakened by a sensation most strange and unfamiliar. It took him a few moments to pin-point what, exactly, was different, as his mind slowly acclimated to the waking world. It was an odd warmth on his face, a brightness under his eyelids. At that thought, he opened his eyes just as he remembered exactly what the change was. There was sunlight falling across his bed. The sunlight was reaching his bed this morning because his heavy black bed curtains were open, and he generally kept them closed. They were open because he'd been a bit too distracted to close them before he fell asleep. Severus had been a bit too distracted because of the girl sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed, grinning at him in the morning light like some glowing Veela descendant.

"Good morning," Luna yawned in the golden light, wrapped up in a black throw blanket and leaning against his bed post. Strange, he thought absently, he'd never really seen the room in full light before. Mostly though, his mind was taken up with memorizing the image of her. Severus sat up, rubbing her eyes against the sleep that persistently lingered there.

"I am not accustomed to being awoken by daylight," He informed her, opening his eyes again, pleased to see that she hadn't disappeared with the last remains of his dreams. The black chenille blanket she was wrapped in slipped a bit as she grinned, revealing the faint bite marks which remained on her pale shoulder. Nope, last night certainly hadn't been a dream.

"See? I am having a good influence on you already!" She said brightly, nudging his foot under the blankets with her knee. Severus attempted a scowl.

"Did I say that I was going to make a habit out of it?" He raised an eyebrow, and Luna pouted, pushing out her bottom lip for a long moment, before grinning again, her eyes dazzling. Merlin, he was madly in love with her.

"Oh fine, be contrary," She sighed dramatically, scooting up the bed and straddling his lap over the blankets. Still holding on to her blanket like some pair of fuzzy black bat wings, Luna wrapped her arms around his chest. Her hair was still mussed from sleep, and Severus reached up to smooth it, unable to keep the small smirk from his lips.

"It is my default state of being, oh goddess divine," He murmured, leaning forward and pressing his face against the side of her neck, leaving a kiss there, "How did we end up here, again? As I recall, I did not have such designs on you when the night began…" At her girlish giggle, he relented, "Rather, none that I thought were to be acted upon at this juncture."

"I do believe…" Luna hummed back, slowly, her hands moving into his hair, her blanket falling away altogether, "We were to meet here in the evening, then escort each other to the dinner that the lingering bureaucrats at the Ministry were pestering Bill to have…" Her voice hitched for a moment, her pale eyes shutting as his teeth grazed the soft skin of her throat. Luna licked her lips, and went on, "And then we'd return here, perhaps have some wine, you'd escort me back to Ginny's…" She grinned again, as he pulled back to meet her gaze, "We failed to make it beyond step one, I am afraid."

"I see," Severus replied gravely, thoughtfully, "I wonder, do you suppose they missed us at that dinner?"

"Hmmm, maybe…" Luna was currently distracted though, sliding her hands from his hair to his chest, her long slim fingers tracing the lines and sinews there. Severus was very suddenly reminded of her actions of the night before, the two of them in much the same position downstairs, she very slowly, very deliberately undoing each button of his jacket, one at a time. His hands moving to her very bare, very smooth back, he pulled her close again, kissing her slowly, languidly, and Luna sighed happily against him.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered, his lips inches from her own. It was asked in wonder and slight bewilderment, in that old teacherly tone of his, and Luna simply smiled at him.

"I've simply loved you, Severus," She told him, kissing the tip of his nose, a tender gesture that made him eye her suspiciously, though the warmth remained in his eyes. She giggled, shivering. "And even with the sun shining in, your bedroom is quite cold."

"It is October, you know," He smirked, as she left her position atop him to crawl back under the covers, lying against the pillows and looking up at him. Severus had to catch his breath. Open curtains did have their advantages. Surveying her form in such clear light was something he could indeed get used to. "When must you return?" He heard himself asking, his throat tight. Luna smiled.

"It is early yet," She murmured, reaching up to him. Severus decided he really had no choice in the matter, she had him quite under her power. He allowed himself to be pulled down to her, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her again. His lips moved from her mouth slowly, down her throat and shoulders, over a form he was just beginning to map and memorize. He'd never been granted such affectionate lingering on a woman before, whatever past trysts he'd had had been brief and bereft of anything save base passions. And the previous night had been nothing short of a starved frenzy for both of them. Luna was a patient teacher in the softer attentions.

They made love in the morning light, slowly this time, her lithe form wrapping around his, his hands surprising her with their gentleness, their precise movements over her skin, finding every point of pleasure and committing it to memory. Luna, in turn, found every mark and scar he'd gathered over his years in service to two masters in the clear morning light, and gave each one a reverent kiss. She lingered especially on the newest ones, the deep scars marring his chest and side, his wounds from the final battle. Severus found his heart swelling, beyond the simple physical. She appreciated every mark. She found his self-proclaimed deformities pleasing. She desired him.

Once more she climbed on top of him, drawing him into her, rocking against him in the full light, and Severus found himself dizzy with the image. Luna's slender fingers never ceased their explorations, not even now. They drew swirls and patterns over his chest, over his scars, even as he grasped her hips tightly, thrusting into her, causing her to gasp and whisper his name back to him over and over.

x

x

x

Some time later found the two of them still closely entwined, Luna with her head resting on his chest, Severus playing with her multitudes of hair, holding them up to the light, marveling at how the sunlight reflected off of the strands. "Are you sure you have nothing otherworldly in your bloodline?" He asked lazily, partly curious and partly just plain deliriously content. Luna smiled.

"My father had some theories," She admitted, to his complete lack of surprise, "But none of them conclusive. Mostly I'm just Scandinavian."

"That explains it, then," Severus let the strands fall through his fingers, resting one hand between her shoulder blades, and the other on top of her head, holding her to his heart. "I do love you, Luna," He admitted, quietly. "I…am not sure if I have yet said the words, so explicitly. But I do, most assuredly." He frowned, "And I do believe the brimstone shall start falling at any moment now."

Luna giggled, her breath vibrating over his skin, "We can go ice skating on the river Styx!" She exclaimed, moving her head to face him, resting her chin on his chest. "And something something flying pigs."

"Most eloquent," Severus smirked, before letting out a long sigh, "Now, I suppose, we'd best get you back to your brood…" Luna bit her lip, as neither of them made any move to leave each others' arms.

"Well," Luna finally said slowly, "To be fair, I never gave their current guardian a set time at which I would return…" She grinned, and Severus' eyebrows lifted, intrigued by this new information.

As it turned out, Luna did not end up leaving his bed until some time around midday.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh sex. I do believe there will be just one more chapter to this, though I intend to do a few ficlets to followup. The aforementioned Zach-kills-Antonin fic of course, and perhaps also that apparently torrid, bodice-ripper of a first time between our two leads. Hmmm, shall consider! As always, thanks to everyone for such kind reviews :)


	13. Love Like Winter

Final chapter! This felt slightly alike to Rosemary & Thyme, but even so, I had to end it on Christmas Eve. Because that is how it started :D

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

True love will find you in the end

You'll find out just who was your friend

Don't be sad I know you will

Don't give up until

True love finds you in the end

~ Hannah Fury (covering Daniel Johnston)

x

x

x

x

x

x

It was another December at the start of another winter, and Luna Lovegood was much warmer than she'd been a year previously. Christmas time found her and her brood back at Ginny Weasley's, celebrating the holidays with friends within the two family shelters in London. The two young women had spent the weeks beforehand decorating, hanging spruce and holly from every available surface, tacking up stockings, baking cookies, and spreading charmed snow over the Christmas trees and to fall from the ceiling, until both houses resembled a winter forest. The various children under Ginny's care went wild over the improvements.

Knowing that everyone would likely wish to spend their Christmas morning at home with their respective families (she herself was quite looking forward to watching her many foster children open their gifts), Ginny invited her dear ones over for a late lunch on Christmas Eve Day. Bill and Alicia and George were there, as well as Neville and Seamus and Hagrid, Megan and her family, Lee Jordan and his muggle girlfriend Enid, and scores more. Also there, of course, were the children and girls (and a few young men as well) to whom Ginny had opened up her home. Bianca and Andrei were present, the former having formed a bit of a bond with Orla's muggle brother Quentin. Sophie, the classmate of Harry's who'd been bitten by Fenrir Greyback and made to be his mate, had moved in as well. She was recovering well enough. Luna even caught her cracking smiles, though she shied away from most human contact, especially male.

And at everyone's feet the children scurried about, mostly sticking to the playrooms but often straying, to see if cookies were ready yet and asking, for the thousandth time, who exactly this Father Christmas fellow was and when, exactly, would he bring them their presents? Through it all, Ginny, Luna and Orla were laughing and joking with their friends and having a generally wonderful time. True, every now and then Ginny would pause, wishing Harry was there to see them all so free and happy, to see that he hadn't died for nothing. Orla would sniffle a little, making another pot of tea for them all that was dark and strong, the way Rabastan liked it, and she'd wonder how he was faring during his Christmas Eve all alone. And Luna would glance out the window at the heavy grey skies, remembering the way her father used to pull her out into the cold every year to catch the first snow just as it started to fall.

But those were brief moments, and ones that were quickly overcome with much joy.

x

x

x

x

"Well looky here," Hestia Jones-Podmore said brightly upon finding Severus in one of the many parlors, a bit removed from the revelers. He was sitting in an armchair in the corner by the fire, leafing through one of the books Ginny Weasley had stocked the house shelves with. No doubt with Luna's help, judging from the eccentric and extremely varying titles. He glanced up at Hestia, eyebrows lifting. "If it isn't Mr. Sunshine & Daydreams himself!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus scoffed lightly, looking back down at his book…and then frowning, as a bit of charmed snow fell from the ceiling onto his shoulder, dissolving into nothingness. Hestia grinned.

"I seem to remember a certain Professor who wouldn't be caught dead at an Order holiday party, let alone a family event." She went on. Severus didn't miss a beat.

"And I seem to remember a certain widowed Healer who wouldn't let any man touch her with a ten foot pole," He replied, dryly, glancing back at her and her expanding waistline, "Dear me, where ever did she go?" Hestia laughed.

"Touché, Severus Snape," She lifted her glass of virgin eggnog to him in salute, patting her pregnant torso lightly as she did. "Sturgis bet me good money that you'd be the one in the Father Christmas suit tonight."

"So sorry to disappoint your husband," Severus smirked, "But that shall be Bill Weasley. I am merely here as a…supportive gesture, to my ethereal half."

"Ah," Hestia nodded, leaning against the mantle, smile never leaving her face. "Admit it, you enjoy being here as much as the rest of us."

"The social aspect is lost on me," Severus rolled his eyes, but paused, clearing his throat. "That said. It is rather pleasant to not be on one's own on such a day." Even though his eyes narrowed in consternation, as some small child or another chose that moment to run through the room, dragging a garland behind her. Hestia hardly noticed, she was far too intrigued by the subtle changes in her former fellow Order member, and current sort-of-friend. He noticed her watching him, and scowled. Hestia only shook her head, somewhat amazed.

"She's been good for you, Severus." She finally proclaimed, moving away from the hearth as she did, enjoying the mildly startled look on his face. "I mean it. You've gone from intolerable bastard to mildly tolerable bastard in just under a year, I'm so proud."

"You do know how to flatter a gentleman, Hestia." He attempted a glare, but it came across as half-hearted at best. Hestia only laughed, moving out of the room as she claimed she had a husband to find and inform that he'd lost their bet already. Severus did not allow himself a small smile, not until she was out of sight.

x

x

x

x

An hour or so later and he was still in that parlor, though everyone else had gathered to reminisce around the dining room table. A meal was one thing, idle conversation quite another, and thus Severus hung back, instead moving to inspect the photographs that had been collected on the mantle above the fire. Clearly they had all been placed there by Ginny and her many housemates. There were old pictures of schoolchildren waving for the camera from the Hogwarts grounds, and family portraits, some muggle, some magical. He paused by one, his hand brushing the frame. It had been taken on a summer day, he guessed at The Burrow and he guessed by Hermione Granger, as she was not in the shot.

Ronald, Luna, Ginny, and Harry all sat under a large tree by the Otter River. Severus did not let himself linger too long on Harry, on Lily's eyes looking up at him, in the face of the presently carefree boy who'd been his thorn and his burden and his grief for years. Instead his attention was held by Luna. She couldn't have been more than fourteen then. Not so terribly long ago, but Severus was shocked by the difference six years had made. She was all elbows and knees, a sundress over patched jeans and mismatched plimsols, and a violently magenta jumper. But it was more than that. Her face was so very bright, so free of worry, so wistful and young, looking up at the camera, pushing unkempt hair out of her large eyes as she smiled her loony smile.

"I should find that jumper again, it was terribly comfy!" Luna grinned as Severus jumped slightly, having not heard her slip up behind him. He turned, to find that she had changed out of her robes and into a long red skirt and white tunic. She had a tray in her hands piled with coffee and pastries, which she set on the armchair for the time being. Resting atop her blonde head was a thin wreath of holly and spruce. Severus frowned.

"You do realize you've missed Saint Lucia Day by nearly two weeks, yes?" He asked, his voice drenched in sarcasm. Luna rolled her eyes, before leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

"What sort of Swede would I be if I did not?" She retorted, pulling her wand out of her sleeve and conjuring some flickering, transparent candles to rest in her hair. "Christmas dinner, solstice, Saint Lucia, we are doing everything at the wrong time today!" She grinned merrily once the candles were done, and Severus had to admit, she looked lovely with the charmed glow over her head. "Besides, my mother acted Lucia's part on Christmas Eve as well, 'til I was old enough to do so. My father was a firm believer in making one's own traditions out of the old."

"I am not surprised in the least." Severus noted fondly, bending to kiss her back. Luna smiled primly.

"Now go and sit with everyone else in the dark."

He did as he was told, as per usual finding the darkest, furthest corner of the dinner table, which happened to be by Hestia and Sturgis. Ginny Weasley noxed the lights once everyone was seated, and Luna waited only a few moments before entering the room with her tray, her spelled candles the only lights present. Everyone reacted appropriately at her greeting of Merry Christmas, laughing and clapping delightedly as she started serving out coffee to the adults in the room. For his part, Severus was simply transfixed by the picture she made, womanly in form but the smile on her face was completely that of the girl he'd seen in the photograph on the mantle. She was happy. She was contented. Looking up, she caught his eye over everyone else, and her smile widened. He hadn't darkened her at all, or repelled her, as he'd once feared he was doomed to always do to those he loved. Quite the opposite, in fact. Severus had somehow made her brighter. In spite of himself, he smiled back.

x

x

x

x

x

----

x

x

x

x

x

In Ottery St. Catchpole that night, Luna tucked her children in to sleep with a bedtime story about a boy on a broom who outsmarted a dragon. Then she kissed them goodnight, with promises of gifts from Father Christmas in the morning. For once her toddlers were anxious for sleep, and she hardly heard a sound out of them for the rest of the evening. As she walked down the hall from their room, she passed by a window, and smiled. Snow was falling. Delighted, she tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door, grabbing her white cloak as she did.

From his place in her sitting room, where he'd lit a fire and was reading a bedtime story of his own (Hob's chapter of 101 Ways To Confuse One's Mother In Law), Severus listened for her return from the upstairs, but did not hear it. Not until the front door swung open and shut, and he looked up, out of the great window in the sitting room, to see his Dulcinea standing on the front lawn looking up at the sky. Setting his book aside, Severus rose and followed her.

"I might have known," He murmured, stepping outside and frowning as fresh snow fell and caught on his black robes. Luna turned, grinning at him under the falling whiteness, flakes clinging to her hair and eyelashes. "I am glad to see that you remembered a cloak this time."

"Always," She skipped over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders dramatically and smiling quite wickedly, "Though, if you would still like to sweep me up into your arms and spend some time rubbing my feet, I'd not complain." Severus coughed.

"Well, perhaps, purely for nostalgic purposes of course."

"Of course," Luna nodded, drawing herself near to him, kissing him softly. "It's snowing." She whispered. Severus smirked.

"That it is," He whispered back, reaching up and brushing flakes from her hair. "We seem, my dear, to have come full circle."

"That we have." Luna pressed closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes. Severus, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them stood in the quiet cold for a time. The only sound the wind carried was the distant gurgling of the Otter River, and the whisper of bare branches against each other in the falling snow. The smell of wood smoke was on the air, and all-in-all Severus could not contemplate a more idyllic little moment. He wondered what, exactly, completed the picture, and it didn't take him long to pin-point: There was nothing looming over him. For the first time in his life, there was no inevitable end to his contentment. No master lording over him, no debts to be paid. Severus looked down at the witch in his arms, knowing it had to be the same for her as well. No war to be fought. No monsters waiting in the shadows to take away what she'd finally been granted, aside from the relatively small, daily ones that everyone faced throughout their lives. There was still quite a lot to be rebuilt in their world, and quite a lot that had been lost along the way. But she was here, now, and so was he.

x

x

x

"I do not think," He heard himself murmuring, "That I could ever bear standing through my own wedding." There was a small pause, before he felt Luna giggling against his shoulder.

"I've had a wedding," She pulled back just enough to meet his gaze, her eyes shining. "And aside from the ultimate outcome, they really are quite overrated. And far too traditional for my tastes."

"I would think so," Severus nodded, keeping his expression entirely dour, his tone business-like, even though the look in his eyes matched her own. "I also do not find the thought of fathering children at all appealing."

"I have children," Luna's grin widened, "And though I love them, I concur, I am not keen on having any more."

"I am a creature of habit as well," He went on, still dour, though his tone lightened, as he inspected the sky above absently, "I do adore your company, of course, but I do believe that I will always require my own living quarters. A cave for the great bat of Slytherin to escape to, so to speak."

"You'll likely get that again too, once Hogwarts is repaired," Luna kissed his cheek. "And I am very much the same. I need space to create, to expand, to let my offspring create…" She paused, tilting her head thoughtfully, "Though I daresay, I'd best not end up Mia Farrow to your Woody Allen…"

Severus knew better than to ask what she meant by that. Likely referencing some fictional figures. He only reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out a rather small object, weighing it in his hand for a few moments before speaking again. "Well then, as long as we're in agreement on the three most importantly mundane aspects of life…" Severus held the flash of silver in front her, watching as her eyes widened. "Just a bit of shine, really." He cleared his throat in the cold air.

Luna took the ring in her fingers. It was a simple Celtic knot band, set with a small white stone. It wasn't a terribly ornate nor expensive-looking piece of jewelry, but she could tell that it had been a loved article to someone. "I like it…" She whispered, her breath a cloud around their heads. Severus cleared his throat again.

"My mother's," He said, off-handedly enough. "She did not leave much behind in this world, but what she did…" He trailed off, looking down at her again. Luna was looking up at him steadily, her eyes warm and bright in their paleness. "If you do not mind the insufferable man who comes along with it, I would like for you to keep it."

"I'd love to," Luna whispered, slipping the ring on her finger. She reached up, resting her hands on either side of his pale face, and kissed him softly. Severus kissed her back, clutching her closely, possessively. She grinned against his lips, resting her forehead against his. "Hopeless romantic, you are." Severus pulled back to glare at her.

"Would you rather I dropped to my knees and begged for your hand with a bloody sonnet?" He asked, an eyebrow raised with a bit of a sneer. Luna giggled, shaking her head.

"Never," She sighed, shutting her eyes again, letting the moment soak through her, into her blood and into her heart. "I love you."

Severus leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Barmy girl…"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Awww, it's over! But not really. There will be a collection of moments, ficlets, to follow. Moments between Luna and Snape, as well as moments concerning other characters in this 'verse. I really want to thank everyone who's reviewed, I hope you'll keep reading their adventures! And as I noted before, if you click on the homepage link in my profile, you can listen to all the music I used here (I have updated it since then, even).

I am madly in love with each and every one of you!


End file.
